


New Business with Old Black Magic

by RebelWolf



Series: Old Black Magic [2]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelWolf/pseuds/RebelWolf
Summary: “It’s just that, I don’t think you have taken into consideration that this is Chicago and it is protected by Gentleman John Marcone and Wizard Harry Dresden. They are both signatory members of the Seelie Accords. Dresden is a Warden of the White Counsel and he is extremely dangerous.”
Relationships: Harry Dresden/Bonea
Series: Old Black Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764820
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Daniera said, “Marax told you that he was dangerous. You did hear the list of things that he has done and the powerful people he has killed or destroyed. What did you expect?”

Rowland replied, “I heard what she said and that is why I went around the straight head on approach. I went around after his family to find out what type and how much magic I was up against, but some type of very powerful magic made them all disappear, without any trace. They simply disappeared overnight, basically hours before we attacked.”

She asked, “If they disappeared without a trace, how do you know about the magic used?”

He said, “Every time magic is used it leaves a trace residue behind, only someone of magic can feel it. The residue I felt was strong, very powerful unlike anything I had ever felt. The weird thing is that I felt a slightly numb feeling when I touched it.”

She asked, “How could touching magic residue make you feel anything? What kind of magic can do something like that?”

Rowland sat thinking for a few minutes and said, “I don’t know but I do know that it is very powerful, even days later and just a trace and it still is strong, and it is very old.”

She said, “If I can repeat myself from before, this is bad. This Dresden has some very powerful friends and it might be in your best interest to drop everything about this city and leave. Go do a start up somewhere else but away from Dresden.”

Rowland looked at her and then with anger in his voice, he said, “I will not pack up and run like a dog with my tail between my legs. If you are so worried, maybe you should leave but I am not leaving.” He got up and left the house in a huff. It was late as he walked down the street, there was no other people around. The streetlights were working but only cast the soft yellow glow of the new city efficiency bulbs giving the night an eerie light.

He continued down the street until he came to a small park that had a lot of trees and was darker than the surrounding area. He stepped into the park and was swallowed by the darkness. He only took a few steps before the entire area lit up as if it was the middle of the day and in that lit area stood Marax, just a beautiful a woman as she ever was.

She spoke, “I have been giving it some thought and have decided that I will help you with the wizard, but I want something in return for my effort.”

Rowland stood stock still for a few seconds and the said, “What is it you want?”

She smiled and said, “I want your little plaything and I want the girl that is helping Dresden.”

Rowland didn’t even blink at her request. He instantly said, “You shall have them. When do you want Daniera? You are welcome to take her now, if you want.”

Marax smiled and said, “I know, but not right now. I have several things I must attend to before I will be ready for her. After Dresden is dead and your business has started up.”

Rowland nodded his head that he understood and asked, “So, what is your plan?”

“As I said, I have several things to attend to before I will be ready. Make sure you have your pets ready when I tell you.”

Rowland nodded his head again and said, “I will be ready.” He then turned and started back toward his house.

\----------------------------- ------------------------------

Harry and Marcone had talked for several hours going over everything that had happened, the different types of demons that had attacked including the Ifrit, which Marcone had never heard of before. He looked at Harry with a slightly high level of respect for what he could do, but he couldn’t help but remember what an asshole he could be.

“So, you were able to find that this Rowland was responsible for the attack in New York City. Did you determine what type or strength of Black Magic he uses,” Marcone asked?

Harry said, “Yes, he is the one and he is using an ancient form of eastern Voodoo style of magic called Leyak and Kulam, each is a type or level of the same magic, but the first part is common in Bali and parts of Vietnam. The other part is more involved, but it is only taught in the Philippines, mostly on the outer islands, namely West Samar. If he is a master, which I figure he is, he is more dangerous than anyone I have ever dealt with.”

Marcone listened to everything Harry was telling him and then he asked, “What is your next step in dealing with this sorcerer?”

Harry thought and said, “Everyone that practices this level of Black Magic uses an assistant. Not like Molly, a demon assistant that helps give their power the extra boost it needs.”

Marcone gave him a funny look and asked, “Why, can’t they swing the power themselves?”  
Harry smiled and said, “Yes and no. the demon helps to channel the power straight from one of the pits of Hell. This is almost impossible to do without demon assistance. The warlock still calls the magic and the spells but get an assist on the boost from their demon assistant.”

Marcone thought that over and said, “Ok, that makes more sense now. How do you find out which demon is helping Rowland with the hell boost?”

Harry said, “I will have to make a few calls and get back to you later. That is if I get any answers.”

\----------------------------- ------------------------------

On the way home, Harry stopped and grabbed something to eat. His eating habits are not the best which makes it a good thing that he is a wizard, or his diet would kill him. He dropped the bag of rolled tacos on the table along with the rest of his meal and he headed to his lab, in the basement.

He returned to his meal and grabbed the old rotary phone and tried to call Morty but there was no answer. He figured that after bumping into Rowland at the store, Morty probably left town for a while. He quickly ate his food and thought about who he could call up to get any answers. 

He thought about calling up Chaunzaggoroth, which Harry Dresden nicknamed Chauncy, is a demon from the World Below, the underworld. But in his previous dealings with Chauncy, he ended up thinking that things were getting too close for comfort with demons in general and this demon in particular. He needed information, but there were usually easier or more relevant ways to get it.

Then he remembered the Loa, they are basically good guys, but they have a darker side. When Harry has needed information in the past regarding where something can be found, he will summon Ulsharavas. She is an oracle spirit and a pretty gentle guide, one who usually isn't malicious. She'll trade the information for an answer to a question, of her own choosing and requires an answer as well. 

Harry felt this was his best and safest choice so he headed back to his lab and started pulling out the ingredients that he would need to summon Ulsharavas. He knew from previous summoning’s that he would need a cabbage patch doll, required to provide her a homunculus, because the spirit cannot create its own body. A freshly opened pouch of Prince Albert's chewing tobacco and a cup of Irish whiskey are also needed as down payment for her appearance.

He assembled the items within the circle that had been worked into the floor. It wasn’t too big, about 42” across, which is normally large enough for most demons. The circle was made of 3 large cables, each made of a different metal and each 100% pure. The first is a large iron cable, then a copper cable and the one of silver. They had been heated and twisted tightly together to form an incredibly strong circle to hold the demon captive. 

The doll is set in the center of the circle, with the cup of Irish whiskey on the right side and the tobacco pouch on the left side of the doll. He chanted at the level of no more than a mumble, but the rhythm was unmistakable and after several rounds a small bright light appeared in the center of the circle. He continued to chant but used a small sharp knife to make a small cut in his index finger and as the blood began to drip, he touched the edge of the circle and a force field shot up around the circle to hold whatever came through.

The small bright light grew to almost that of a baseball before it dropped down and landed on the doll. After a few seconds, the doll twitched and started to move around under it’s own power. The doll finally stood up and started walking around the inside of the circle, examining it. After checking the circle, the doll made her way over to the whiskey. It lifted the cup and poured the liquid into the dolls mouth without spilling a drop.

After drinking about half of the whiskey, the doll went to the tobacco and pulled out several strands of the tobacco which it balled it up and stuck it in the dolls mouth. She began to chew and chew and then spit a huge puddle of tobacco juice out on the floor of the circle before saying, “What do you want Bokor Dresden?”

Harry asked, “How did you know it was me? We haven’t talked in almost 7 years and it was in a different lab and circle?”

Ulsharavas replied, “I knew it was you because you are the only moron that uses a cabbage patch doll to hold my essence. You just piss me off, you know that?”

Harry was a little surprised and a little hurt by her words and he said, “It’s not as if you are going to be here very long and you are not going anywhere or seeing anyone while using the doll, so why the anger?”

She stood there with her arms almost crossed in front of her and said, “Because it is humiliating that’s why. This doll body doesn’t have a real mouth so I barely can taste the whiskey or tobacco, that’s why.”

Harry looked a little closer and could see the whiskey running out of the dolls leg and making a puddle on the floor next to the tobacco spit. He said, “Ok, I understand. If there is a next time, I will get you a better body. I am sorry.”

Ulsharavas dropped her arms and said, “Ok, fine. Since I am already here, what do you want?”

Harry quickly told her about Rowland and everything that he has done, so far and asked if she knew who his demon partner was?

She sat for a few minutes rubbing her chin before she said, “Yes, I know of this black warlock and his demon friend, but I have a question for you?”

Harry had been expecting this and said, “You can ask your question, but I will decide if I will answer it. Go ahead and ask.”

She sniffed at him with the doll’s nose and said, “I asked you the last time we met Bokor Dresden why you do what you do, and you replied that you didn’t know. Time has passed so I will ask you again, why do you do what you do?”

Harry sat for a few seconds thinking about that and finally said, “I do what I do because I can. There doesn’t seem to be anyone else willing to step up and help people, so why not me. Sure, I get into trouble on a constant basis, sometimes a lot but I’m still that guy. That guy that is willing to get involved and try to help.”

The doll stood dead still while he spoke and for a few minutes after he finished before saying, “I am glad you finally came up with an answer. Your black warlock is known now as Rowland, he was originally Jonathan Forest. He was born in a small town in Nebraska. he is dangerous and very powerful in the Black.”

Harry nodded his head agreeing with her and asked, “What about his demon?”

She said, “The demon is call Marax, very, very old and very powerful. Do not turn your back on this one for you will regret it.” She drank the rest of the whiskey which ran straight through to the floor before saying, “I can still feel the Black on you, and it is much stronger than before. Use care or lose yourself, Bokor. I have said all I know; it is time for me to go.”

The doll dropped to the floor and the bright ball of light instantly came out of the body of the doll. It rose and blinked a couple times before blinking completely out with a loud snap sound.

Harry sits and thinks about everything that Ulsharavas has said. About Rowland, Marax and himself. He wonders about Marax and her history and why she is so strong. He realizes that he needs to speak to someone that was around at the same time as Marax but there were not all that many people. He thought and thought until he remembered that Bob said something about having been around 6000 years ago.

He knew that all he had to do was sit there think about Bob and Bonea and he would trigger the magic needed to travel to where they were. Some he felt a strange yet familiar tingle in his mind. He relaxed his mind and body both and fell into a drowsy state where he felt himself being pulled along a magical path. Suddenly he found himself standing next to a ceremonial stand with 2 carved and marked up skulls.

Harry looks around and saw 2 smoke clouds hanging in the air, one was orange and the other was green with sparkles. The orange one dropped to the floor and Bob suddenly appeared, the green one slowly dropped toward the floor and just before touching a small swirl and flash became a little girl about 10-years-old. She was wearing a light green summer dress and had her bright blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail. She quickly ran over and jumped into Harry’s arms. She landed softly and was lighter than air. “Daddy, I have missed you. It is nice to see you again so soon.” She hugged him as tightly as she could, Harry reached up hugged her back. 

Bob came over and said, “Yes, it is great to see you so soon Harry, is there anything wrong?”

Harry smiled a tired smile at Bob and moved over to the large overstuffed easy chair that he used when he was here. He then said, “I need to pick your brain, old friend. I am looking for a demon that is very old.”

Bob replied, Let’s get started. Describe this demon, male or female shapeshifter or one type of body?” Harry held Bonea in his arms and she was happy to stay right there. He described Marax to Bob who did not recognize the name. after several minutes of questions and a lot of thinking, Bob said, “Harry I don’t think I can help you with this one. I don’t seem to know this demon or the person she was before, sorry.”

He sat in the chair and said, “That’s alright Bob but I have to find someone that can tell me about her. It’s important.”

Softly, Bonea said, “I know who she was, Daddy. Can I tell you?”

Harry glances down at her in his lap and hears Bob say, “Remember, I told you she has the memories of her mother. It appears that she has several thousands of years of knowledge that will come to her when she needs it. It appears she felt she needed it now.”

Harry smiled and said, “Of course sweetie, you can tell me all about her.”

She sat up a little and put both her hands on either side of his head right along his temples and when she touched him, he suddenly felt a force pushing into his mind, flooding him with information regarding Marax; words, sounds and images. It only took a minute to dump all the info into his head and when she had finished, she wiggled back down into his lap and got comfortable again.

Bob watched and asked, “Are you alright Harry? Did you get the info you needed?”

Harry smiled down at her as she closed her eyes and slept. He looked at Bob and said, “All that and more in a flash. It was incredible.”

Bob smiled and said, “She is a very incredible little girl.”

Harry smiled and nodded his head. Right now, the world was going to have to wait because he had another duty to perform, that of Daddy and he couldn’t think of anything more important. He sat with her on his lap wrapped in his arms and he and Bob talked quietly about what had been happening regarding Rowland and possible reasons and ways to stop him.

They also talked about his demon and different ways to deal with it, none of which Bob supported but he understood that something had to be done about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marax had been a fallen angel but did not join up with The Order of the Blackened Denarius. Their members are referred to as Denarians or Knights of the Coin and are an organization of fallen angels. They are bound to thirty ancient silver coins, the denarii, which they use to seek out human hosts to bond with. Instead Marax faded into society disguised as a female human. Marax lived for many years and was even the Egyptian goddess Ma'at. Ma'at was the goddess of justice and was married to Thoth, the Egyptian god of wisdom. 

Now, centuries later, as a demon. Marax appears in the form of a great bull with a man’s face. Marax is another demon that appears in different forms with the aim of testing the summoner’s bravery and to ensure that he is fit to bear the information being passed. On summoning, this demon appears in the form of a bull and later, will change its head into that of a man. This spirit can also change into a woman dressed in the style of Egyptian nobility. In either the man-faced bull form or the female goddess form, Marax may teach only those worthy of summoning her the secrets of Black Magic rites and rituals. 

All this information was in his mind as if he had known it all of his life. He had the ingredients needed to summon her:

Metals: Iron or Plutonium  
Plant: Elder  
Element: Water  
Candle color: Red  
Incense: Dragons Blood  
Offerings must face West

He and Bob had decided that Harry needed to summon her and try to convince her not to help Rowland in any way. Harry was pretty sure he could do this, so he decided to call her and have a little talk. He first cleaned up the lab area, swept the floors and moved everything to boxes and shelves and cleared the tables of all the paperwork and stuff he had just left laying around. He the set about laying out the items around the summoning circle.

“Another bowl of water and another candle should do it,” he thought. He had some old cut pieces of angle iron, red candles, bowls of water and of course a small box of Plutonium, he then closed the circle with a drop of his own blood. It closed with a clearly audible “click” and now was producing a slight hum from the power it was using.

He then knelt on the floor, picked up a small bundle of Sage, Rosemary and Wormwood and lit it using one of the candles. He encircled himself and the entire area in the smoke which was supposed to calm the summoning area. He then set the still smoking bundle in a metal tray and started chanting … 

“I call upon Marax to appear before me on this plane;  
I wish information that only you would have.  
Come before me and give me true and faithful answers,  
So that I may accomplish my desired task.”

After 3 clear solid calls, he picked up and relit the bundle and again waved it around filling the entire area in the smoke. After which, he replaced the bundle in the tray and called out one last time. At first nothing seemed to happen, then the summoning circle seemed to fill with smoke. Small bolts of lightning started flashing and then inside of the circle was clear of smoke and reveling a beautiful woman in an old fashion Greek Togo stand there. 

Her smile quickly faded when she saw who had summoned her. She stood still waiting for whatever was to happen next. She had never seen Harry Dresden before but the descriptions she had been given were very close to the way the man before her looked. She changed her mind and stated, “Who are you to summon me? For what reason do you keep me trapped within this circle? What do you want? I demand an answer, now.”

Harry gave a slight smile and said, “Demon Marax, I am wizard Dresden and I have summoned you here to answer some questions and to have a short discussion. I would be warned that I do not deal well with threats or demands. Let’s keep this civil and afterwards we can both go our separate ways. Is that alright with you?”

Marax was not sure what to do next. She was very aware of Dresden’s history, hell she was the one that has been warning Rowland about him. She did not want him to cap off this magical barrier and hold her captive for no telling how long. She asked, “I have heard of you wizard, I do not know why you have summoned me here. Do you plan to do me harm? I have done nothing to deserve such actions.”

Harry listen but raised an eyebrow at her last statement. He said, “Really, you are going to stand there and try to pass off that lie? I had expected much more from a demon of your level. I understand that you lie for a living, but I would suggest that you rethink your position while we talk.”

She wasn’t sure which she was, at this moment, more pissed off or more worried. She had dealt with human wizards for thousands of years, but she had never dealt with such a direct and bold wizard. He was not cocky or overconfident nor was he unsure and frightened, he was in-charge of this situation and he knew it, period. “What do you want, wizard Dresden?”

Harry stood watching her as she seemed to work her way through her situation and then decided to talk with him, so far. He asked, “Why are you helping Rowland? What do you get out of it?”

She was a little shocked that he knew about her and Rowland, but he was a wizard. She smiled and said, “Who said I was working with him and what business of yours would it be if I were?”

Harry smiled and “I should little you know that, even though I cannot cross the barrier to tough you, you cannot cross the barrier either. There are way of causing you discomfort that you would not like.”

She let out a laugh that sounded evil and sarcastic at the same time. She said, “There is nothing that you can do to harm me, human. I think we are through now, release me.”

Harry smiled and said, “I did inform you that I don’t respond well to threats or demands when we first spoke.” With that said, Harry flipped a switch on the wall next to where he was standing. It revealed several colored switches in 2 separate rows, about 12 switches in all, not all the switches worked at this time, but he didn’t think that was important enough to mention.

Harry turned his attention back to Marax and said, “I would rather just ask you questions, and have you answer them, but you don’t seem to agree to that. Again, I ask why are you helping Rowland?”

Marax had grown mad by his off the cuff non-worried or threatening manner so instead of speaking, she growled and snarled at him as if that was her answer.

Harry shook his head and pressed the first red switch and held it for 10 seconds. In the ceiling of the lab all around the summoning circle were reflective mirrors about the size of an old .50 cent coin. These mirrors were set at angles at the bottom of solid mirror tubing that ran up through the house from the basement lab to the roof where there was a specifically cut crystal about as big around as a baseball. This crystal would capture the sun’s rays and direct them down through the mirrored tubing to the mirrors hanging from the lab ceiling.

The mirrors were all set at exact angles so that they reflected the sunlight directly into the summoning circle security field at several different heights so as not to light upon some part or piece of whatever was inside the summoning circle. If their stationary angle is not effectively touching something, the computer that controls their opening and closing has movement routes programed so the sun beam can move around to catch and touch whatever is inside the summoning circle. 

Direct sunlight is not very good for demons, they prefer darkness and soft artificial lights. So, when the sunbeams hit her body at several different spots, she jumped and screamed and started cussing in a language Harry was certain had not been spoken on Earth for 1,000 years or more.

Her pain quickly subsided after the sunbeams were turned off. She straightened herself and glared at Harry but did not say anything. He asked. “I am not happy about that, but I did warn you. I have many more switches that I could push, several a lot more substantial then that one but I would rather just talk. Why are you helping Rowland?”

She stood tall and said, “I will kill you with my bare hands when I get out of here. I will not answer your question, wizard. So, if you aren’t going to destroy me, release me.”

Harry slowly shook his head and said, “See, right there is a perfect example of what I was talking about when we first started to talk. Threats and demands, both, oh, well.” He then reached over and touched a blue switch and pressed it. At the bottom of the summoning circle came jet streams of Holy Water shooting up into the barrier covering everything in a fine mist. As it came to rest on her skin, it set her brain on fire because Holy Water acts like acid on demon skin.

After several minutes, Marax slammed her fists against the barrier and Harry could clearly see the skin peeled and burn from the bone and on her face. She was beyond made, she had reached complete insane rage and had started snarling and snapping and growling and howling at him.

He stood for a few minutes as she slowly calmed down and regained a little of her composure. He waited until she spoke asking, “Why do you want to know. Why is it important to you?”

Harry stepped back over to the switch panel and started to reach for another switch when she spoke up, “OK, alright, ok, just wait, please.” He dropped his arm back down from the switches.

She straightened herself and stood tall, she regained her self-control and said, “Yes, as you already know, I am the demon that assists Rowland with his magical needs.”

He thoughtfully went through the process of looking like he was thinking her words over before he spoke, “Why is he here in Chicago? What made him pick this town?”

She replied smoothly with, “He chooses the locations based on population, financial possibly and transportation status. Chicago had everything he was looking for.”

“When will the first of his associates arrive in town,” he asked?

“After he has control of the magic environment, he will call them and have them start moving,” she said.

Harry then asked, “Why did he try to go after the people in the Royal Forest? What was his reason?”

She stood silent for a few minutes, so he started to reach for the switches, and she cleared her throat and said, “He wanted to get to you by killing all of the people in the Royal Forest because they were your family. He planned to capture a few alive and test their types of magic to see what you may have and that way he would be ready for you.”

Harry was nodding his head because these were the only answers he could come up with to explain Rowland’s actions. He asked, “Is that why he attacked Marcone’s people and then mt apprentice and I in New York City?”

She sighed heavy and said, “He attacked Baron Marcone’s people because he thought the Baron was with them. He attacked you in New York because you were away from your friends and support. He thought that you would be an easier target when alone.”

Harry thought about each item and then asked, “What is his next step, what or who is he going to attack next?”

She stood looking at him for a little bit and then said, “I don’t know what he is planning to do but I had told him to wait before doing anything else as I was going to come up with something for him. His last few plans hadn’t worked out very well, as you know.”

Harry asked, “So you were taking an active role in attacking Marcone and myself?”

She smiled and said, “No, not Marcone. Just you, I figured that Marcone is just a human and Rowland should be able to handle him, but you are a powerful wizard and I truly had my doubts that he would be able to defeat you.”

Harry could see that she was pretty taken with herself about her planning attacks on him, but he still had one more thing to do. He said, “Well, it seems that we have come to the end of our evening. I am sure that we both understand that this has been just business and we can get back to our regular lives, right?”

She snarled at him and said, “Yes, sure. When I get out of here I will kill you in such a fashion that every wizard in the world will be afraid to speak your name in fear of someone or something coming after them.” She continued to rant and snap and growl at him for several minutes.

He just turn away from her and said out loud, “Tatiana, oh Summer Queen, I call upon you and all your powers; Tatiana, Queen of the Summer Fairies, I call for you to show your beauty and grace; On behalf of one so humble, powerful Queen please appear before this humble servant; please beautiful Tatiana appear.”

With having called for her and saying her name 3 times, the air in the lab became heavy and was swirling dirt and sparkling tiny lights were everywhere. The very air started to glow and became so bright it was stinging Harry’s eyes. Suddenly the light died away and the air stopped swirling and in the center of the lab stood a vision of beauty in a bright silvery yellow gown and her hair was up in a very lovely fashion and her face seemed to shine with sunlight.

Tatiana, the Queen of Summer, stood before Harry who had dropped to bended knee as she turned her attention to him. She asked, “Why have you called for me Winter Knight. You have your own queen to call upon if you need our help. Answer me Winter Knight so I can understand?”

Harry did not stand up because she had not told him to, so he said, “Great Summer Queen, I did not call upon you so that you could provide me with any assistance. I have called upon you to provide you with the answer to your questions.”

Tatiana was a little surprised at his answer and she said, “Rise, Winter Knight and answer me. What questions am I here to have answered?”

Harry stood up and said, “Summer Queen, you asked who had threatened to attack your people in the Royal Forest and you wanted to know why. I have found that there was a demon and a human warlock involved in that attack and their reason was to kill everyone in the forest because they might be related to me and my grandfather.”

Tatiana looked at him and asked, “Who are these people? Where can I find them?”

Harry pointed to Marax and said, “There stands the demon, Marax.”

Tatiana turned red and her beauty seemed to slip right off her face as she walked toward Marax. She waved her hand and destroyed the circle which dropped the barrier. Just as the barrier dropped, Marax shifted to transport away but Tatiana grabbed ahold of her by the back of her neck and she jerked her back into the lab. She tossed her across the room and slammer her into the wall. The entire structure shook from the impact and Harry knew that Marax may not survive Tatiana’s anger.

Before Marax could stand up, Tatiana had ahold of her again. Marax struggled in her grip but couldn’t break free. She quickly turned into a snarling demon beast with 6 legs, but Tatiana shifted into a Tyrannosaurus Rex (T-Rex), turned around and clamped her jaws down on her backbone hard enough that Harry heard the snap and crack of the bones. Tatiana lifted her body and shook it savagely before slamming it to the ground.

Harry stood statue still until she changed back into her beautiful human form. She wiped at the corners of her mouth with a slight smile and said, “Thank you, Harry, that was the most fun I have had in the last 100 years. What about the human wizard? Do you want me to have someone take care of him?”

Harry was surprised at her offer and quickly said, “No thank you, my Queen. I will attend to that manner myself. I believe it is safe for my family to move back to the forest now. Thank you for taking care of them when they were in danger.”

Tatiana smiled and said, “Think nothing of it, sir knight, it is what we do for family”, and with that said, she raised her hands and the air swirled and she disappeared.”

Harry looked over and Marax had changed into her normal form as a Velociraptor dinosaur. She was huge, almost 8-feet tall with massive horns on and around her head that trailed down her back to a large tail that was covered with scales and a large pointed spike at the end. Harry said, “If I had been you, I would have gone with that look. You might have been better off.”

As he was trying to figure the best way to get it out of his basement and house, one leg flinched. Not wanting to deal with it again, Harry summoned the energy and shot a blue white bolt of fire lightning which struck the body and quickly engulf it and immediately turned to ash. Now all he had to deal with was a huge pile of ash. He swept it up and stowed it away in a couple large jars because you never know when you will need ash of Velociraptor for a spell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been 3 days since he last spoke to Marax and he was tired of waiting for her to tell him what he could and could not do. He had been going over his options and had a couple of ideas but was not ready to have another session with Marax over who is in charge. He thought to himself that if it wasn’t for the fact that she helped guide his power in the Black, he would be done with her for good.

He had been working to perfect his tapping into a new type of magic to use against Dresden. He had been working with the starts of what is called Fel Magic. Some call it Fel but it is actually a level of the Magic of Destruction, total Chaos and disorder. He had gotten ahold of a copy of the Grimoire Irluzax which belonged to Arosior the Wizard. He had been around since sometime around 4200 BC and he wrote about several different disciplines of magic including medical, healing, Blood and Black magic, he provided great detail about Chaos and Destructive magics also.

Fel magic is a destructive form of magic that is more often used by the Voodoo and Black Magic Priests and the more powerful demons. It is demonic, entropic, chaotic and extremely volatile. The cost to use this magic is high for the wielder, frequently resulting in an alteration of the individual, mentally and physically, colloquially called corruption. It can also cause the same damage to the victim.

Rowland had figured that if he was to master any disciple of magic, he needed to understand this grimoire. It was very detailed and provided clear simple steps to lead one through each type and level. He could feel his mind and body growing and getting stronger the more he read and practiced. Which he set aside a couple hours each day for his mental exercises.

Over the last couple days, he had noticed a difference in his strength level. He felt like he had lost an amount of strength and endurance while exercising. He didn’t like the feeling and it slowly passed, almost like a cramp, until it was basically gone. He continued to work at it and eventually he felt whole again and didn’t give it another thought.

After 2 more days and 3 different attempts to summon Marax, Rowland figured she had gotten into some kind of trouble and wouldn’t be back, which was just fine for him. He called for Kalshazzak and they went over his latest plan. Kalshazzak didn’t add his opinion to his plans until he was asked what he thought of it. Kalshazzak studied the small map and the outlined areas and then thought to Rowland that he could not see a problem with the plan.

His plan was to take place the next day as Dresden was leaving his house. He had Daniera hiding near his house to report when he was in the open and/or alone. Kalshazzak had a couple dozen or more Demon Orcs ready to go. Rowland was anxious to get his ahold of Dresden. He hadn’t felt this level of anxiety toward killing anyone since he had been a P.O.W. in Vietnam. His heart was racing, and his mind was running a mile a minute.

\----------------------------- ------------------------------

Harry had been working in his lab, straightening up since Tatiana had used the demon Marax to redecorate his lab in early destruction. He had to refill and replace several broken jars and smashed boxes. He made sure that he had the storage spells on his recently acquired demon ashes, so they didn’t cause any dangerous interaction between several of the other ingredients that he had on hand.

While mopping up a large spill of ogre blood he felt a tingle in his pants pocket. He reached in his pocket and found a piece of paper that had his name on it. He unfolded the paper and caught the faintest scent of lavender. He immediately had a vision of Ivy in his mind and as he looked at the writings, he knew that it had come from her.

Ivy is a 17-year-old girl is what is called “The Archive”. She is a magical construct and the repository of all knowledge and wisdom. The construct resides in a human and is passed down from mother to daughter and is usually known simply as "The Archive". She was only eleven years old when Harry first met her. When he asked her for her name, she stated I have no name other than "The Archive". This bothered Harry so he nicknamed her Ivy which was something she seemed to appreciate greatly.

The note said, “Harry – be careful. Someone has been using Grimoire Irluzax of Arosior the Wizard, cir. 4200 BC. Call for backup, please. Ivy”

Harry smiled as he thought of her. She may be the all-knowing, all powerful Archive but she was still a young girl. He made a note that he would have to take some time to go and see her real soon. The trouble with family, friends and those that you care about is that there never seems to be enough time to spend with them like you want to.

He re-read the note and didn’t know anything about this book she mentions, and he had never heard of a wizard named Arosior but he figured he knew someone that may have known him. He quickly finished up what he was doing and then went upstairs and sat in his easy chair. He laid back and relaxed his mind and shortly started feeling that familiar tingle in his mind. He felt himself drowsy and being pulled along a magical path. Just quickly as it had started, it was over and l he found himself standing next to a ceremonial stand with 2 carved skulls on it.

Harry looks around feeling like he was being watched, and saw only 1 orange smoke cloud hanging in the air, it dropped to the floor and Bob suddenly appeared and said, “It is good to see you Harry, is there anything wrong?”

Harry smiled a tired smile at Bob and said, “Where is she?”

Bob tilted his head toward her skull and said, “She is reviewing some old scrolls about a small incident from around 480 BC that she apparently wasn’t aware of. I figure you came with more questions regarding this Rowland person?”

He then said, “I need to know if you are familiar with a wizard Arosior or his Grimoire, old friend.”

This caught Bob completely off guard and surprised him at the same time. He said, “Yes, I know who he was, and I had helped him with parts of Irluzax, that was the name of his Grimoire. My goodness you do keep things interesting Harry, why in the world would you be asking about his and his book?”

Harry pulled out the note from Ivy and held it so Bob could read it. He said, “This popped into my pocket about an hour ago. Ivy is aware of something, but this is all she can give me.”

Bob asked, “And you think that this Rowland character may have read and is using this grimoire? Ok then, I see why you came to me. I knew Aro for many years. I’m not sure where he came from or how old he was, but I do know that he was an old man when I was born so he had to have been born somewhere around 9,000-or-10,000-years BC. As far as I know, he was one of if not the first of our kind, Harry.”

Harry didn’t interrupt Bob because he knew this information was important and Bob hated to be interrupted.

“He first appeared in the Ubaid region of what today is Mesopotamia around 4239 BC. He let it be known that he was a healer. I got word of him because he would heal people with strange herbs and ingredients that the local people had never heard of. Some said he would chant, and things would magically heal,” said Bob.

He continued, “His grimoire has medical and healing magic throughout the entire writings. I helped with many of the spells and potions that he hadn’t heard of. In addition, there was a great many spells for Blood magic and Black magic. Also listed where other types of magic that I had never heard about of before reading them in his book. It listed Chaos and Destructive magics, both as separate disciplines. As a book of magic, it is considered first-rate for clarity and simplicity, which made it one of the most influential works of its kind, even today. Unlike some other occult manuscripts that contain dark magic and malicious spells, this manuscript contained much more and because of that it was later used in occult organizations.”

Harry had listened closely and when Bob finished, he asked, “When you say that there were a great many Blood and Black magic spells. How many, in a number, are you talking about?”

Bob thought for a second and said, “At least 500-or 600 different spells total. It also describes quite clearly how to access and call up Chaos and Destructive magic spells also,”

Harry asked, “What happened to him? Did he die or ascend or something?”

Bob smiled and said, “This is not one of your Hollywood creature feature movies Harry. Truth be told, I don’t know what ever happened to him. He had left the Mesopotamia area somewhere around 3800 BC and he was headed to Roman seeking a powerful magic he had heard something about. I never heard from him or anything about him after that.”

Just then a small cloud of green smoke with sparkles appeared. It slowly dropped toward the floor and with a small swirl and flash a little girl about 10-years-old appeared. She was wearing a bright green summer dress and had her bright blonde hair pulled up in two pigtails with bows. She quickly ran over and jumped into Harry’s arms. She said, “You are back so soon, I missed you very much Daddy.”

Bob glanced at the doorway leading from the surrounding astral plane that lead into this pocket. He thought he heard some type of noise. After a few seconds he heard his name and he returned his attention to Harry and Bonea.

Harry caught her and pulled her onto his lap and said, “Hi sweetie, I missed you too. Uncle Bob tells me that you didn’t know something about an event in 480 BC, is that right?”

She let her smile drop a little and said, “No, dad I didn’t remember it when it happened but that was a long time ago and it really didn’t have any geopolitical impact on the people or region, but it was nice to read about the region again and remember what it used to look like back then. Did you know that the entire Egyptian desert was once covered by a great sea and had some of the busiest ports in the known world?”

Harry smiled and said, “Yes, I did know that but since I had never seen it back then, it is hard for me to imagine seeing it today.”

Bonea smiled again and said, “Well, I remember seeing it and it really was beautiful, but I guess time changes everything.”

Bob cleared his throat and said, “You know, Harry, she may have some information regarding this subject. She was around at the time and would have known about a powerful wizard back at that time.”

Harry thought about it and asked, “Bonea, can I ask you a very important question about a wizard who lived back in the years 4200 to 3800 BC?”

She straightened in her dad’s lap and said, “Sure dad, you can ask me anything.”

“Ok, did you know or hear anything about a wizard named Arosior,” he asked?

She quickly lost her smile and grabbed him around the neck hiding her face in his chest. She said, “He is not a nice man. He scares me sometimes when I sleep.”

Both Harry and Bob came to attention at this and Harry hugged her tight. He said, “What do you mean, sweetie? Do you have dreams about him?”

She shook her head and said, “No, he sometimes comes to talk to me while I rest but I won’t let him stay. I don’t like his face or his voice.”

Bob asked, “You say he visits you in your sleep, where is he?”

She said, “I don’t know where he is but he wants my help to come to this plane so he can visit us. I told him to go away and never bother me again. I don’t like him, daddy.”

Harry was very worried about this, so he asked, “Does he us a didn’t name that when you knew him back then? Does he look the same?”

She said, “No, he uses a different name now, but he has 2 faces and the one he tries to hide is very scary.”

Harry was not sure, but he had a sudden bad feeling about this and asked, “I’m sorry that this man scares you baby, but I really need to know some more about him. Do you know what happened to him when he went to Roman back in 3800 BC?”

She sat up and looked at him and said, “That was when I first met him. He had come to Roman looking for a powerful magic and when he found it, he changed.”

Bob asked, “How did he change Bonea? Did he change his name or his face or the way he acted?”

She said, “He changed all of those and he had a new strong magic too. He started using a new name then.”

Harry asked, “Do you remember what that name was?”

She smiled and said, “Yes, I do and so do you. He uses the name Nicodemus Archleone, now”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was actually 2 days later when Daniera notified him that Dresden had just left his house with his dog. They looked like they were heading down to a local park. Rowland was almost giddy at the thought of killing him but first he would feed his dog to Kalshazzak in front of him. Rowland was feeling good about this, so he quickly gathered his energy and picked up everyone and teleported them to the park, hoping to get there before Dresden so he could see the surprise and fear on his face when he sprung his trap on him.

He appeared seconds later standing just out of the circle of light provided by the streetlights. He looked around and realized he was at the north end of the little park with about a dozen demon Orcs and that the rest along with Kalshazzak should be at the south end of the park. He was expecting Dresden to enter from the west side.

He didn’t see anyone in the park but a saw a slight blur and then Daniera was standing next to him. She said, “He is walking slowly with his dog and should be entering the park right over there.” As she pointed to the street entrance on the west side of the park, he saw a tall man with a large dog walk into the park.

He spoke softly saying, “Alright everyone, be ready. Here he comes.”

Daniera then said, “Rowland I have a Berbalang from one of the astral planes that says he has information about someone Dresden knows.”

A Berbalang are an evil creature from the Astral Plane. They are a biped, gaunt and lanky, they have leathery skin, which is black in color. They have wide eyes, which glowed and are white so that they can see in the dark. They have a pair of broad, bat-like wings on their back that allow the Berbalang to fly and can do so with speed and agility. They have very sharp claws and needle-like teeth. They are nasty little scavengers that would do anything if it got them something better.

“I don’t have time to talk to a nasty little Berbalang right now, maybe later,” he said as he returned all of his attention to Dresden.

\----------------------------- ------------------------------

As Harry and Mouse were walking down the sidewalk headed for the park, Harry had a tinkle run down his spine just as Mouse gave out a little growl. He said, “Yes, I know that she is there, and she just went past us headed for the park.”

Mouse gave a soft woof growl and Harry said, “Yeah, I feel that too. I’d say maybe a dozen or so of something that smells like dead rotting meat. Man, I hope it’s not zombies, I really hate zombies.” Mouse woofed at that too.

Harry reached down and scratched him between the ears saying, “Well, whatever it is, I’m glad to have you with me.” Mouse seemed to strut and little taller and woofed a little happier.

As they got to the park and walked into the low light and shadows, Mouse took off to the north, staying back in the edge of the trees and low bushes. He slowed as he came close to the north end because the overpowering smell told him that he was among the enemy right here. He continued forward by slower and more crotched to the ground. 

He moved forward until he came up behind a group of Orcs and what looked like a large man standing just in the shadows edge, he stopped and waited. Through the smell of the Orcs, Mouse could smell an old familiar smell, but he couldn’t place it. He did know that he had to be careful of the large man.

Harry had slowly walked more into the park and toward the south end. Every so often he would softly call out, “Where did you go, Mouse. Ok, Mouse come on back now, come on.” Anyone watching or listening would think he is out with his dog who is running free in another part of the park, leaving him waiting and alone.

Rowland could barely contain himself. His plan had worked great. He had Dresden all alone just like he wanted. He quietly directed some of the Orcs to move off to the left and the right. He wanted them to spread out and cover any exit Dresden might try to take. They slowly started inching their way into the park setting up a large circle to catch him in, the more Rowland thought about it the more he just wanted to let loose and laugh out loud.

Harry came to a stop just short of the center of the park. He could smell and feel Rowland and his Orcs but there was something else, but he could quite picture it yet. He turned on his wizard’s sight and could see the 2 groups as they slowly moved to encircle him. He could also see the movements along the outer edge of the park as they made their way into the trees behind the Orcs.

Finally, Rowland could stand it no longer and he screamed out loud as to signal his people to move now. He started laughing and sounded a little hysterical maybe even manic as he continued.

As Rowland and his group completely encircled him, Harry asked, “Hey, Rowland, have you seen my dog?”

Rowland was still laughing like a madman and said, “No, I haven’t but when I find it, I am sure it will make a good meal for Kalshazzak. He really likes dog meat and I am sure he wouldn’t mind sharing with you if you were to ask him.”

“Oh, so that is what I smell, Kalshazzak. Long time no see, toad-boy,” said Harry. “I am sure that if Mouse knew you were here, he would have come to you and say Hi.” Harry felt and heard, inside his head, the comments that Kalshazzak was sending to him. He didn’t understand the language, but he was pretty sure of what he was saying.

Harry shouted, “That’s right, toad-boy, you can’t speak anymore. Did the cat get your tongue? No, that’s right, it was the dog, my dog not some old cat. Well, anyway I am sure he would be glad to see you.”

Rowland was coming off he delirium high enough to say, “I was sure that would be a little more scared or at least worried by now. Why are you so calm?”

Harry looked him in his eyes and said, “Well, Rowley old boy or is it Johnny, your real name is Jonathan Forest and you are from a small town in Nebraska. I might have but after spend a couple hours talking to your friend, is that correct is it friend or fiend, I’m not sure. Anyway, after talking to Marax I got to know you better and I just couldn’t muster up the energy to be scared or worried. A little drowsy and maybe hungry but not scared.”

Rowland stood there with his mouth hanging open. He could not believe what he just heard. No one has ever talked to him that way, no one. Not since learning magic. He went from confused to highly pissed off in about 2 seconds, his PTSD was up in full force and his anger was out of control. He clinched his fists so hard blood was dripping down from his hands.

Harry saw it and said, “Hey John-boy, I think you may have sprung a leak. If you to go to the bathroom, I completely understand and I’m sure we all would be fine waiting while you take care of your business.”

Rowland was beside himself. This person was standing there mocking him, belittling him in front of everyone, he couldn’t believe it and he wasn’t going to accept it. He turned his face to the sky and screamed for 2 straight minutes. His face was blood red and his eyes were bugged out. He started saying something, but it was in a language that Harry didn’t understand.

This must have been the queue that Kalshazzak had been waiting for because he lifted his arms over his head and then started pointing at Harry frantically. The demon Orcs started running and screeching toward Harry. Before they reached him, he saw a huge fur covered thing jump on Kalshazzak and knock him to the ground. Mouse had remembered what the man was, and he knew that he had to kill him quickly.

As the Orcs closed on Harry, the entire park burst into circles of flames. A couple fire walls encircled the entire park and a smaller circle was around Harry keeping the Orcs away from him completely. Out of the dark or the trees came a dozen creatures that Harry knew to be members of his father’s family, though he had never seen some of the creatures they looked like now. Among the different tribal families of his father, the Almas and the Barghest really didn’t like Orcs. They attacked them with a savage vengeance.

None of this seemed to affect Rowland and his spell he was building. He continued to chant and raise his arms as a swirling blue light spun around him. He let it build until it was twice his height and then threw it at Harry. It slid through the flames and completely swallowed up Harry in a blue swirling bubble. He was completely immobilized, he couldn’t move his arms, turn his head, nothing.

Rowland was waving his hands around in the air and the bubble lifted off the ground about 3 feet. Harry was starting to have difficulty breathing, it felt as if all the air in the bubble had been completely sucked out. He was struggling to get some air into his lungs but there was none for him to get. Harry was starting to panic due to the lack of oxygen.

Kalshazzak had finally been able to break free from the death grip that Mouse had on his neck and he rolled away from him and stood facing Mouse, ready for the next attack. He inhaled and roared at Mouse with his breath of a flaming sticky liquid. Mouse squared his shoulders and let loose a series of loud quick barks which the sound of them was so thick and vibrated so fast that it deflected the sticky flames off to the side.

Just then, a huge Phoenix-like bird came up behind Kalshazzak and screeched out it’s own flaming bolt of lightning that struck him in the back of his neck and burned it’s way straight through and out of the front of his neck. Suddenly, his neck, throat and lungs were bursting with flames and burning him alive from the inside out.

Mouse took this opportunity to launch himself at Kalshazzak and bite down on what was left of his neck and with a few twists and one mighty tug, Kalshazzak’s head popped off his body. The look of surprise on his face was worth all of the burn marks and bruises it took to get him. Mouse dropped his head on his chest and the entire body burst into a glowing green goo and then to ashes.

Mouse looked up at the Phoenix and barked a couple happy barks as it turned and flew back across the soon to end battlefield. Mouse looked around and saw Harry about halfway across the park inside a blue ball. He didn’t know what it was, but he knew that Harry might need him. 

Harry’s lungs were burning, and his eyes were stinging as he continued to try to breath but could get none. He was getting close to blacking out and was also on the verge of a full-blown panic attack when he felt a huge burst of energy surge through his body. It had started in the very lowest pit of his soul and built the more he panicked. 

The energy poured out of the very pores in his skin as a blinding white light that hurt your eyes to look at it. It poured into the bubble and burst it instantly lighting the entire park in daylight for several seconds. It was more than enough to cause the Orcs to pause and look around. Those fighting them didn’t seem to notice the light and took their short pause in attacking to strike first and killing almost all that remained. The Barghest took the lead with great pleasure in hunting down the remaining Orcs.

When the light started to grow, Rowland couldn’t turn away and it became so bright that it temporarily blinded anyone that started at it. The blast wave from the burst bubble tossed him about 40 feet back into the woods, where he lay unseen while he tried to regain his vision. Mouse and the Phoenix rushed to Harry to see if he had been hurt.

When the Phoenix landed next to Harry, it changed into Dwyar, his grandfather, and he helped Harry to stand up. He said, “You took a real hard hit from the bubble Harry. Are you alright?”

Just then Mouse arrives and pokes Harry with his nose. Harry smiles and said, “Yeah, I’m ok. What was that spell he used? I have never seen or heard of anything like that.” He looked around and asked, “Has anyone seen Rowland? I lost sight of him just before the bubble burst.”  
Dwyar rubbed Mouse’s ears and said, “No, I was looking the other way. You know, Mouse is one hell of a fighter. I am glad he is on our side.”

This caused Mouse to smile his doggy smile and jump around barking his happy bark. Harry laughed and hugged his neck and said, “No one I’d rather have at my back.” He then ruffled his neck and headed off toward the center of the park with Dwyar.

Standing in the center of the park where 5 very different looking beings. As Harry and Dwyar arrived a few more arrived at the group. Dwyar was talking to a couple of them in a language Harry had never heard before. Then Dwyar stooped and said, “Harry, I would like to introduce some other members of your family, most did not know your father personally, but all know who he was and who you are.”

The first to step forward was a monstrous, dog-like goblin creatures, with huge teeth and claws. He shook Harry’s hand and said, “Croslem and I am the leader of the Barghest Tribe. These 2 are Okespi and Dawg, both good warriors and true friends.” Harry shook both their hands and thanked them for their help.

Next step forward a huge enormously strong one-eyed giant, its body was covered in long smooth hair. He shook Harry’s hand and said in a deep gruff voice, “I am Narterel and I am leader of Tartaro Tribe. I knew your father and liked him much. That one over there is my young brother Clavoret.” Harry was surprised but smiled big and thanked them for his help.

Right behind him stepped forward a monstrous looking creature but after another step it changed into a man-like being about Harry’s size. He was god-awful grotesque to look at but had a very soft and pleasant voice. He said, “Me no like human except for food. We are family so I not eat you. I am Scoods, leader of Gwragen Tribe, him pFrinol strong but only eat human, sorry.” Harry smiled and thanked them for helping him.

He turned hoping to find Dwyard but found an enormous creature with huge breasts, long muscular arms with huge claw-like hands. He looked Harry in the face and surprised him more than any of the others. He had a jagged snarling looking maul filled with large razor-sharp teeth which looked more like fangs than teeth, but when he spoke, he had a slight but beautiful British accent. It reminded him of Roger Moore as James Bond. He said, “I am the leader of the Almas Tribe, my name is Dravores and this ugly terrifying looking brute is my son Coonigan. We bear you greetings and respect from your family. I did not know your father, but he and my father were friends, I hope we can also be friends.” He shook Harry’s hand and Harry thanked him with tears in his eyes. 

Just then Dwyar walked up and put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry turned toward him and saw a very handsome man that looked a lot like his father around the eyes and nose. Dwyar said, “Harry, your father was my youngest son. This is Chelquey, your uncle and my next to the youngest son.” Harry stuck his hand out but Chelquey grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him to him in a big bear hug which cause Harry to start crying.

He had grown up an orphan, alone with no family or friends but now he was surrounded by his father’s family and he couldn’t imagine anyway to be happier. He completely forgot about Rowland or even why they were all here in the park, he just knew that he never wanted it to end.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rowland was so mad that everything he touched either melted or shattered. He could not believe that Dresden had defeated him and gotten away. He had him trapped and all by dead when the bubble exploded. In all his years, he had never felt that level of raw power. He was now rethinking what he knew about Dresden and what type of magic he was supposed be able to use.

He was in need of information but Marax was gone. Dresden said he had talked to her and gotten information on him. He could only conclude that he had tortured her and then destroyed her. He needed another demon that could provide him with the information he wanted. After searching through dozens of books and notes, he found a small note he had written many years ago about a demon called Paimon.

He quickly cleared the floor of the back bedroom and started to set up his summoning circle and laying out the different ingredients that he would need for her. He first poured salt in a medium sized circle and inside the circle he set a small cup with olive oil in it. Though they are not part of the required summoning ingredients, Rowland laid a dozen blood red roses. Around the outside of the circle he set up 4 red and 4 white candles so that they encircled the salt circle. He lit a couple sticks of Palo Santo incense and set another small cup of olive oil and a small bowl of clear cold water.

He took a shower and then sat cross legged naked outside the circle. He started chanting and calling her name. as he called her name the 2nd time, he poked his finger and touched the salt circle with his bloody fingertip. This closed the magic of the circle with an audible click sound. He called her name the 3rd time and poured the oil into the bowl of water and then poured that over his body.

At first nothing, then a small cloud started to form, and it grew into a large storm cloud and filled the salt circle barrier as high as the ceiling. There was a small flash of light and the cloud completely disappeared and inside the salt circle stood a small framed woman with flowing white hair and she was naked.

She stood looking around at the new world she had just been pulled into and then saw the flowers and oil. She bent down and picked up the oil and drank it down then picked up the flowers and held them as she stood. She looked out and saw Rowland and asked, “Who are you to summon me.” Then after a slight pause she asked, “Why did you put these within the circle?”

Rowland smiled, stood up and then bowed to her. While hold the bow, he said, “I am the wizard Rowland and I have asked you here in the hope of providing me with some information. As for the flowers, I was told that you were a beautiful woman and figured that you would like some fresh flowers.”

She looked at him, smelled the roses and said, “You are intelligent and wise of women. You may rise, wizard.” As he stood back up, she said, “You should know that in the beginning, I was a man, and remain as such but I enjoy the look of the human female and so do you, obviously.”

Rowland smiled and said, “I have not asked you here to perform any task, my lady but to provide answers to a few questions. Do you agree to this?”

She smiled as she hugged and smelled the roses and said, “If that is all that I am asked to do, then I agree but thinking that is all is quite a shame, as I see it. Oh well, ask your questions.”

Rowland asked if she had ever heard of a wizard named Dresden? She thought and said she had heard quite a bit about that wizard. He asked if she knew about the type and levels of his magic and again, she had to think about it before she answered. She said. “I have heard a great deal about this wizard Dresden, and it is that he is counted as one of the good guys. He has defeated a great many of very powerful demons and spirits.”

Rowland smiled patiently and said, “His past, I am not concerned much about his past, I am more concerned about what to do with him today.

\----------------------------- ------------------------------

After heading home from the little party at the park, Dravores went home with Harry after he changed into human form. They spent several hours just sitting and talking about their families. Harry was fascinated by stories of Dravores’s father and his getting in trouble or causing problems and having to run for their lives just like any teens would do.

After several beers and a couple hours of friendly fun conversations, Dravores left for home. They went outside and Harry watched as his cousin turned into a huge Griffin and then watched him leap into the sky and fly away. Harry just stood there until he couldn’t see it anymore. He then went back into the house and went to sleep.

Hours later he woke to find a beautiful woman with long silky white hair sitting in the chair at the foot of his bed. He jumped up and almost screamed. He quickly looked around for any of his equipment, blasting rod, staff, .45 revolver, but they were all in the other room. He sat up and asked, “Who are you and what are you doing in my bedroom?”

She smiled and said, “I am here to speak to Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden, son of Malcom Dresden and Margaret Gwendolyn LeFay McCoy Dresden.”

Harry was feeling very uncomfortable at this conversation, so he said, “That would be me. Now, who are you?”

She smiled and said, “We shall see.” She raised her right hand in Harry’s direction and rolled the fingers up from her palm. Harry was suddenly lifted into the air and with another flick of her wrist, the bedclothes dropped away from him leaving he suspended in mid-air completely naked. She then stood up and went to him as he twisted and gripped and threatened her if she didn’t let him down.

She stepped up and put her hand on his mid-back and the other on his stomach. She slowly rubbed her hand up and down his stomach. She then grabbed him with both hands and quickly turned him around so that his but was in her face. The entire time she is making an approving sound like “Hmm Hmm”. She laid her hand on his right butt check and leaned in closer to the skin. She whispered something he didn’t understand, she blew a light breath across the skin and then he felt a sudden slight burning feeling right where she was touching.

He tried to turn to get a look at his butt to see why it was burning and what she was doing to him. Finally, he almost screams, “What the hell are you doing? Are do you have me trussed up like a deer ready to field dress?”

Just as she had lifted and striped him, she stepped back and waved her hand again dropping him back into his bed where he quickly grabbed up his bedclothes to cover himself. She spoke as she walked to the door saying, “Yes, you are Harry and you look very healthy. Get dressed and meet with me in the other room.”

She shut the door and left Harry to quickly get dressed. He had no idea who she was or why she wanted to look at his butt, but he was going to find out. As he got dressed, he thought about the magic she used and he touched the residue and knew that he was dealing with a very powerful creature, what type he didn’t know but he knew that it was very old and very strong. He pulled the door open as he pulled his t-shirt down.

He stepped out of his bedroom and smelled bacon cooking. He didn’t understand why he was smelling bacon but as he came around the corner, he sees the woman standing in the kitchen at the stove. She was cooking breakfast. As he walked over, she said, “I hope you’re hungry, it has been many years since I have actually cooked food, so I hope it tastes good. Sit down because it is ready.”

Harry just stood there watching her in the kitchen and when she carried a plate over with eggs, bacon and toast, she set it down in front of him and then returned to the kitchen asking, “Do you want coffee or milk with your breakfast?”

Harry stared at her without moving or speaking until she slapped her hand on the countertop and he jumped. She asked, “Are you going to sit down and eat or are you just going to stare rudely at me?”

He sat down and looked back at her before asking, “Who are you lady? Why are you here?”

She filled 2 cups of coffee and returned to the table and sat down across from him and pushed one cup across to him. She said, “You need to eat while it is still hot. I didn’t slave over that stove to have you leave it lay on the plate and get cold. Now, eat.”

Harry picked up his fork and started eating. He didn’t even realize how hungry he was but within a few minutes there was nothing left. He picked up his coffee and took a sip then said, “Thank you, that was delicious.”

She smiled and said, “There is the good boy that I know, thank you. Now, I am Paimon the Demon. I was a fallen angel and after some time without a job I took up being a demon. I try not to do evil or bad things, but it doesn’t always work out that way.”

Upon hearing her say she was a demon, Harry sat up straight and became tense. He looked around with just his eyes but could see any of his tools. He thought to himself that he was going to have to do a better job of keeping them at an arm’s length for just this type of situation.

She smiled and said, “Harry, calm down and stop looking for you staff or magic rod, I moved them to the other side of the room so we wouldn’t have any problems. If I wanted to kill you I would have done it while you were asleep.”

Harry suddenly turned and looked at the door and at the windows before saying, “Yeah about that, how did you get in here? I have some of the best and strongest barrier spells around.”

She smiled and said, “Your spells are stronger than any I have ever seen, and I have seen a great many. You are a very talented and powerful wizard. I know that your mother would be proud of you if she could see you know.”

Harry looked like someone had slapped him hard across the face. He looked at her and asked, “Who are you to know anything about my mother? You seem to know a great deal about me, including my full correct name, and I don’t know the first thing about you.”

She smiled and said, “Harry, I knew your mother back before she became involved with Lord Raith. She knew who and what I was, but she didn’t care, we were friends, Harry, real friends. We wandered all over the world, both the human side and the Nevernever side as well. How do you think she figured out all the different Ways? We wanted to find and cross through every single gateway but that turned out to be impossible, but we tried.”

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and he said, “But you are a demon. A demon.”

She looked at Harry with hurt in her eyes and said, “Really, this coming from you who had a demon, a horrible demon in your head and then had a child with her. You are going to act like that about your own mother and me?”

Harry sat there looking at her and was seeing someone with truly hurt feeling. He didn’t need to think about it too much. He said, “I am sorry for what I said. You are right and my mother was the one to make that decision, not me.”

They sat quietly for a few minutes and Harry really felt bad. He then asked, “How did you and my mother get together?”

Paimon sat up a little straighter and smiled before saying, “I had gotten into trouble with Queen Mab. I had not displayed the proper respect to her, and she was out for my head, I do mean my head. Your mother went before Mab and they talked for a while about me and then Mab said, that as long as I learned my lesson regarding proper respect of my betters, I would be allowed to live. To make sure I learned my lesson, she had your mother escort me anytime I was in the Nevernever. After that we became fast friends.”

Harry was smiling and said, “Yeah, from what I have been told, that sounds just like something my mom would do. 

“She helped me in other ways too. She taught me how to act more like a human woman and how to deal with humans in day to day situations. She also helped keep me away from Nicodemus Archleone and the Order of the Blackened Denarius. They were after me for many years and she stepped up and showed me how to hide from them and even how to fight them, if they caught me. She literally saved my life several times,” said Paimon.

Harry was amazed at the many different stories that he heard about his mother and the different types of people she befriended. He looked at her and said, “That doesn’t explain why you are here and how you got past my spells?”

She shifted a little in her seat and said, “I heard that you had trouble coming after you and I knew that I had to do something to help you. I knew you didn’t know me, and you wouldn’t just take my help, but I had to do something. Harry, your mother was such a wonderful person. She not only saved my life, many times but she changed my life for the good. Whenever I am summoned by a caller, be it a wizard, or Medium or whomever, I try to provide them with the correct answers or information that they need. I do it for free, too.”

She paused and then said, “I have to do this Harry because I owe your mother for my very life. I have kept a close eye on you or when I couldn’t, I always had someone watching you in case you got into real trouble. You know, that getting yourself shot and then dying was a shock and traumatic experience for me and there were a great many demons, spirits and just unpleasant things were wiped out in the search for your killer. I was very happy when you turned up not dead.” She quickly flashed around the table and had him by the throat closing off his airway when she said, “I would ask in the most politest way that you never ever do something like that again, because if you do, you better stay dead or I will kill you. Do you understand me, young man!”

She kissed his forehead and returned to her seat and said, “Sorry about that, but sometimes my emotions get the best of me. So, … so, I went to your godmother and told her what I knew was going on and she gave me this. She said it would allow me to enter your house without setting off the alarms and may help me prove that I am who and what I say.” She held out the small charm that he had given to his godmother. He took it, looked at it and knew that it was her charm.

He went to hand it back and Paimon put her hands up and said, “That is yours to do with as you want, I don’t have any need for it. I won’t be popping in on you like this again, I promise.” She paused and then smiled saying, “And about that naked hanging upside down thing, I’m sorry about that but I needed to be sure that you were you.”

Harry’s face turned all shades of red and he said, “Yeah, about that. Why or what were you looking for?”

Now it was her turn to blush, and she said, “Your mother and I made up a symbol that we promised each other that we would put it on the hip of our children for identification. It is invisible until she or I blow across it. It then shows itself to the person blowing on it. Sorry about all of that but I had to make sure you were you.”

Harry smiled, still all red, and said, “Well, you could have just asked me instead of spinning me around and upside down naked.” At that she let out a little snicker and then a giggle. Harry started laughing with her and soon they were both laughing hard. They continued for a few minutes and then settled back down.

Harry asked, “Ok, I now understand but what is so important that you came here to me now?”

She resettled herself again and said, “I was summoned by a wizard named Rowland last night. He wants me to help him destroy you by providing him with information about what type of magic you use and the best way to defeat you. As soon as he said your name, I knew I had to come to you.”

Harry wasn’t really surprised but still he was quiet then he said, “So, Rowland went looking for another demon to help him work his black magic. I guess I’m lucky that he summoned you.”

She looked at him with surprise and asked, “What do you mean by another demon? Did he already have a demon with him? If so, where is that demon?”

Now it was Harry that hesitated, he then said, “Yes, he had a demon with him until 4 days ago. It was the Demon Marax. He and Marax attacked the royal Forest in the Summer Land. They were going to kill everyone in the forest. Queen Tatiana found out and wanted her found. I summoned her and was asking her questions when she started threating everyone I knew. Tatiana appeared in my lab and she demanded answers from Marax. When that didn’t work, Marax attacked her and Tatiana killed her.”

Paimon was quiet for a few minutes thinking about what she just heard. She finally said, “I knew her from before the fall. She really was a good person, but she had some bad ideas and had made it a habit of helping the wrong people. She should have known better than doing anything that would anger either of the queens, we all do. That’s too bad she’s gone but she had to know that she was taking a huge chance.”

Harry then said, “Can you tell me what Rowland is planning to do next?”

She said, “Have you ever heard of a magic disciple called Karadji's Arts? It is an ancient Aboriginal magic practice that is probably the very first form of all known magic in the world. All forms of Black Magic known today started with this one. The magic doesn’t even have a real name, it is named after the practitioner which is a combination of a witch doctor and shaman known as a Karadji. 

“The aboriginal people believe that there is magic in everyone, so the Karadji may have started out his life as a simple young boy and nothing more. They are selected and initiated into the Aboriginal religion at a young age. They are then secluded from the rest of the tribe and educated in all manors of the Arts. The Arts are no more than a combination of the Aboriginal religion, mysticism, and magic. Over the years the young initiate grows in the strength of all 3 aspects and when ready, he is introduced to the tribe as their new Karadji,” she said.

Harry asked, “Then they were not wizards but just trained shamans?”

She smiled and said, “That is a true statement until they start their training and from that day forward, they are much more. It is like the magic itself transforms the young man and over time they truly become very powerful wizards. The Arts is so much more than it seems, but it is not wholly magic and of what is magic it is not Black at its roots. It encompasses all forms and levels of magic, but it also is a religion, a history and a form of healing for all the tribe. What makes it strong is the belief of the tribe in the Karadji and the Karadji’s belief in himself.”

Harry asked, “If it is based on community interaction and belief, how did it become an actual magic practice outside the tribes?”

She smiled and said, “Like most things, time. Over time, the practice changed, and the education process changed and then started to be exported from the tribes and villages. What stayed in the tribes was the same practice as before but the practice that left the tribes became the basis of Black Magic. it was based in religion and deep personal interactions which made it strong and the more it grew the more powerful it became. Over time, it grew so large and powerful several different practices or levels of the original magic. Kulam and Leyak are just 2 of the types or levels of Black Magic with strong roots coming directly from the Karadji Arts.”

Harry asked, “Are they different types or are they the same type of magic?”

She said, “Kuklam is the lesser of the 2 because it is more about medical issues. It conducts either causing or healing of sickness and any other body related issues or problems. The practice of making objects appear in someone’s body it the strongest spells practiced by this magic. then after the victim makes amends for their errors the Mangkukulam (practitioner of Kulam) will then remove the item.”

“Ok, then Leyak is the real dangerous part of the magic,” asked Harry?

“That is like saying the lit match is the dangerous part of the fire before lighting the gas. It is a feeder magic which is the basics needed before moving on to the next level which is Leyka. The practitioners have to know how to preform Pepasangan (the magic of transplanting items inside another’s body). They move onto transforming others into objects or animals and then how to change themselves into objects and animals. They also learn Fire Magic as a more senior practitioner and at this point are full-fledged wizards and very dangerous.”

She continued with, “They then learn to tap into the unlimited power and sophistication of dark magic through voodoo black magic spells that combine cosmic forces, spirits and energies to either remove any force blocking your success or build up the forces that blocks you. It can alter your destiny, remove spiritual obstacles, banish negative energy, bring about sickness and unnatural demonic problems in the life of someone, break up relationships, banish your enemies, make someone lose their job or even curse and hex people.”

Harry asked, “They use Voodoo as their magic basic? I never thought of Voodoo as that strong of a magic.”

She gave him a sideways look and said, “You should be ashamed of yourself, and I do mean you most of all. “

Harry was shocked that she would say that and asked, “Why would you say that?”

She sat up straight in her chair and said, “I say you specifically because how many of the White Counsel Wizards have looked at you and thought how young, inexperienced or untrained you appeared. How many have you gone up against that underestimated you due to how they saw you or what they had heard from others? You of all people should know about underestimating someone or something that you don’t completely understand or are not fully familiar with how something works.”

Harry sat there rethinking what she had just and knew that she was correct. He understood exactly what she was telling him, and he did feel ashamed of himself. He said, “You are right, and I am sorry. I was wrong and need to work on that part of me.”

Paimon sat for a few seconds and said, “I don’t want to make you to feel bad just be aware of the rest of the world. Not everything is as it appears or is even like what you think you know. Take me for instance, you would never have given me the time of day if you hadn’t listened today. Now you know something very different from what you knew when you first woke up.”

After a few more seconds she said, “Moving on, I have told you all of this because you need to know what you are up against and can set up some kind of defense so that you can fight him and not be surprised. The first thing that I would recommend would be to have some type of protection from possession, becoming a victim of Pepasangan or effected by a Voodoo doll. I know what you are thinking but either of them can cause you to be killed.”

Harry replied, “I really never thought about anything like them. I don’t know if I have the spells to combat them.”

She smiled big and said, “I have a few that have been known to work. They are a little different than you are used too but they will work and will cause Rowland problems at the time. I have to warn you that they will protect you but will require that you put up with a little pain, not a lot or enough to really cause you harm but that is the cost to use these spells.”

Harry looked at her and raised an eyebrow as she explained and the he said, “I’m not really crazy about pain, especially if it is me that is suffering that pain but if it helps and causes Rowland more problems, I’m all for it.”

She smiled and said, “I have the perfect spirit to help with this, but you will need to drop your protection spells for her to arrive.” She stood, walked to the side of the table where there was more room, raised her hands into the air and started chanting something Harry didn’t understand.

While she was chanting, he waved his hand and said a couple words so the protective spells would be down and allow whomever Paimon was calling upon.

She continued chanting until a small cyclone appeared and suddenly a small framed light-skinned black woman dressed in what looked like a very colorful African American woman's headwrap, a long plain black dress and a very colorful shawl that matched the pattern of the headwrap. She had a very friendly but serious look on her face. Paimon stepped forward and hugged her tightly and then turned to Harry and said, “Harry Dresden, I would like to introduce to you madam Marie Catherine Laveaux, the Voodoo Queen of New Orleans.”

Harry just stood there staring at them, not knowing quite what to say or do. It was Marie that spoke with, “Has he already been turned to a zombie?” Paimon smiled at her and then looked at Harry.

He said, “I am sorry about staring but I honestly didn’t know that you were real. I had heard the stories and the songs, but I thought you were a myth. I hope that you are not offended but I am really happy to meet you.”

Marie turned and spoke to Paimon, “Have you placed him under some spell? I think he is still not recovered from the effects.”

Paimon laughed aloud and said, “No, I have done nothing to him. He is always like this but honestly he is very sweet.”

Harry was amazed and slightly insulted, but he realized that he was acting like some kind of fan-boy. He finally said, “Madam Laveaux, I am truly honored to meet you and I welcome you to my home. I hope that this is not a waste of your time.”

She smiled and said, “I too am honor and if it helps you or someone you care about, it is never a waste of time. Tell me what you need.”

Just as Paimon had told him, Marie knew exactly what spells and incantations he would need against Rowland’s magic. They took a few hours to draw the energy and build up the spells and when finished Harry felt the same, but he knew that she had loaded him up to help him. She spent a great deal of time explaining the process and the purpose of these spells. She explained that she was not powerful enough to outright stop or defeat Rowland, but she could piggy-back or use his same magic to re-attack him after he attacked Harry. 

After the magic part was finished, they sat around and told stories about the old days and every so often, Harry would hear the mention of someone he knew which made the story well worth listening to. They had visited for a few hours and then both ladies left. He thanked each for their help and gave Paimon an extra-long hug for coming to him and he said, “You are welcome in my home anytime and if I can be of some help, don’t be afraid to call me, thank you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rowland was pissed that he had not seen the ambush. He knew that Dresden couldn’t face him in a one-on-one fight, because he was far too strong, and Dresden knew this. He had to have friends for back up and he had to get Dresden alone. He had to somehow get him to some place that he couldn’t contact anyone or call out for help, somewhere that was completely isolated. He would also need to have something to lure Dresden into this place.

He was racking his brain because he felt like he was missing some small piece of information that could possibly be the one important piece he needed. Daniera came in and asked if there was anything she could do for him and he quickly dismissed her but then told her to remain. He directed her to a chair, and he walked around the room murmuring to himself and randomly looking at her.

Finally, he said, “Just before I started the attack on Dresden you said something or asked me something that I do not remember now, what was it you said to me?”

She tried to smile but thought better of it and simply said, “I told you that I had been approached by a Berbalang. He said he wanted to talk to you.”

Rowland stopped and asked, “What did he want?”

She said, “He only said that he had information about someone Dresden knew, or something like that. He didn’t say anymore.”

He stood up and started walking again and he asked, “Where is he now? Do you know how to contact him?”

She smiled a little and said, “He said that he was from the Astral plane and could be found there any time.”

Rowland stopped walking and looked at her and asked, “Did he leave a name. at least?”

She smiled big and said, “Yes, of course he did. He said his name was Dowgar.”

Rowland smiled big and grabbed her up in his arms and gave her a smothering kiss that did take her breath away. He then told her to gather something for him so he could summon Dowgar for a few questions.” She listened to his list of item and then disappeared immediately to get them.

About 3 hours later, just as the sun was setting, Rowland lit the 4 candles and unwrapped the leg he had taken from a homeless guy he killed less than an hour ago along with a cup of the man’s blood, both were still warm. He poured a circle of salt and added a drop of his blood to seal it with a “click” sound. Around that circle, he poured the salt in a much larger circle, this one containing the leg and the glass of blood, both human.

He lit the 4 candles and then started a slow chant that slowly increased in speed of the words repeated and the volume at which they were being said. A slight swirling of the air inside the salt ring appeared and then with a snap of electricity a Berbalang stood inside the smaller salt ring.

He thrashed around for a few seconds and then stopped once he saw Rowland. He calmed and then assumed his natural position which was a stooped squat with his wings relaxed behind him. He sat waiting to hear why was here.

After a few seconds, Rowland asked, “Are you Dowgar, the Berbalang?”

He didn’t move or act if he had heard the question for almost a minute then he said, “I am.”

“Are you the Berbalang that came to my assistant and said you had information that I might want,” he asked?

Again, Dowgar didn’t move a muscle before saying, “Yes, I am that same Berbalang.”

Rowland was satisfied that he had the correct person and he said, “What information do you have for me?”

Again, Dowgar didn’t move for almost a minute, then he said, “I have information regarding a person or persons that appear to mean something to your wizard Dresden.”

The pleased him greatly, he asked, “Tell me, who are these people and where can I find them?”

Dowgar sat looking at him before saying anything for almost 2 minutes and then he said, “He has them hidden within a small energy pocket within the astral plane. It is not marked, and it is very well hidden so that it cannot be found unless you know where to look. I know where to look.”

Rowland was getting impatient with this long drawn out game of words. He reach inside the large salt ring and rubbed away some of the salt of the smaller ring, breaking the containment field along with the salt ring. As he drew back his arm, he touched the larger circle with another drop of his blood and the field snapped into place with a “click”.

In the flash of an eye, Dowgar was on the bloody leg eating like he was starving. Within less than 5 minutes, he had completely stripped the leg of any tissue leaving only a stark white bone. He calmly picked up the cup and drank down the blood and he then dropped the cup on the floor and resumed his previous sitting position.

Rowland said, “Now that you have eaten and drank, I ask that you tell me what I want to know.”

This time, Dowgar answered right away, “Yes, you have provided both food and drink, for that I thank you. I do not know the ones he has hidden, but there are 2 of them and one is a small female, both human. I do detect powerful magic but that could be from the wizard or that magic which holds the pocket for it is quite solid for being on the planes. I have heard that this wizard does have a daughter but if this is her, I do not know.”

Rowland smiled and said. “A daughter, that would be perfect. He would do anything to get her back. I could then draw him into my trap and kill him. Where is this pocket?”

Dowgar replied, “It is not somewhere that I can provide directions. I will have to lead you to it.”

Rowland said, “Alright we will leave within the hour. I have to make a call before we go.” Rowland left the room and Dowgar sitting in the salt ring.

\----------------------------- ------------------------------

Harry was in his lab working and a few formulas when he heard or felt being called. It was like an itch in the back of his mind and it quickly grew stronger until he could not resist it. It took him a few minutes to realize that the first attempt to contact him was made by Bonea but the next were stronger and they came from Bob.

He quickly sat down and tried to calm his mind which wasn’t very easy at the moment. After a few minutes, he felt the familiar tinge and pull at his thoughts. He felt like he was floating and then he was standing in the room with the podium holding the 2 skulls. He looked around and saw bob on his knees next to the overturned podium. As he stepped up to him, he saw that on the floor in front of Bob was the remains of a shattered skull, Bob’s skull.

He asked, “Bob, are you alright? What happened here and where is Bonea?”

Bob stood up and said, “It took her Harry, it took her.”

Harry was in a bit of shock and asked, “Who or what took her? Where did they take her?”

Bob replied, “It was a Phane, Harry. They sent a Phane after her.”

Harry looked at him and asked, “What is a Phane Bob?”

Bob told him, “Phanes are a race of immortal magical beasts with the ability to manipulate time itself. They are chaotic and destructive, but they are non-evil by nature. A Phane resembles a cloud of black mist in its true form, they can change into a more solid shape. Often the Phanes take on a humanoid form, but they prefer the shape resembling a large panther or lion.”

Harry asked, “If they are non-evil, why did one come in here and take Bonea?”

Bob replied, “They can be manipulated by black magic welding demons or wizards to do wrong.”

Harry thought about all of this and decided that it had to be Rowland. He was trying again to kill him. Well, this time he had taken his daughter and Harry was going to make sure this was the last time Rowland had dealings with anyone. He asked Bob, “What are you going to do about your skull?”

Bob looked at him and said, “Now that it has been shattered, I am free of the locked down spell and can now go where I want, when I want without having to worry about a master holding me back because he had my skull. But I still need somewhere to stay until a home can be found for me.”

Harry smiled and said, “You are welcome to use the skull Bonea has been using. It was originally made for you anyway. Until we work something else out for you.”

Just then, they heard some noise at the doorway and turned to see Paimon enter the room. She was not alone; she had a blackish looking winged creature by the neck, and it was squirming to get away. She shook him like a rag doll and then slammed it hard enough to make the entire construct shake. She looked at both men and smiled saying, “Hi ya Harry.”

Bob was very surprised and asked, “And whom might this delightful looking demon be, Harry? Seems like you have been holding out.”

Harry smiled but never looked away from the creature on the floor that was trying his best to find a way out of the room. He said, “Bob, the door please.”

Bob nodded his head and raised his hand. The wall where the door was changed to show a solid cave wall just like the rest of the room and the winged creature stopped fidgeting around.

Paimon said, “I had heard that you were having a problem on the astral plane so I thought I would check on you but when I arrived, I found this nasty little bugger clinging to the outside wall near the doorway and thought I’d bring it in here.”

Harry said, “I never know when you are going to pop in on me, but this time I am fully dressed. Bob, I would like you to meet a very good friend of my mother. Paimon, the demon and fallen angel, please meet Bob, intellectual air spirit and who is from about 6 or 7,000 years Before Christ, as best I can figure.”

Paimon smiled and said, “Has a way with words, doesn’t he?”

Bob smiled back saying, “And then some.”

Harry reached down and grabbed a hold of the creature and asked, “Who or what are you and why are you hanging around my door? Talk or I will let this demon have her way with you.” As if on cue, Paimon changed into a huge snarling beast with 4 arms and covered in flames. She was snapping and growling and reaching for the smaller winged creature.

He started screaming and clawing at Harry in an attempt to get as far away as he could from the beast. Harry grabbed him by the wings and spun him around and slammed his butt back in a chair, which made him scream again because Harry didn’t realize that he had a tail and the chair crushed it causing a lot of pain.

Paimon changed back and she grabbed ahold of him and jerked him up and asked him, “What do you know about the Phane that took the little girl? Who sent the Phane to her for? Where is she?”

He continued to squirm and wiggle until Bob had seen enough. He stepped up next to Paimon and said, “Enough of this, hold him a minute while I get him straight.” With that said, Bob melted into the screaming Berbalang who started thrashing around violently, at first and then it went completely limp. 

It stood still for a couple minutes and then it raised its head and stared at Paimon through hazy eyes. It said in a gruff sounding voice, “Now, that is much better. What were you asking this beast, my dear?”

She was completely surprised but smiled big and asked, “Can you access its memories?”

It said, “I have complete control and access to its entire life. This is a disgusting creature. Please ask your question so I can get out of here.”

Paimon nodded her head and said, “Right, sorry. Ok, who sent the Phane after the girl?”

After a few seconds, it answered, “A human wizard summoned me and made me bring him here. He summoned the Phane after arriving.”

Harry quickly described Rowland and it said, “That is him. He is the one.”

Harry asked, “Where did he take her or where did he have the Phane take her?”

After a few seconds and a little thrashing, it said, “He mentioned a distant plane that he knew would be perfect for her and you.”

Paimon asked, “What is your name and how did Rowland know to summon you out of all the creatures in the astral plane?”

This time there was quite a bit of thrashing around by the creature but finally it stopped and said, “My name is Dowgar and I first went to Rowland after I had spotted you on the plane. When you entered this pocket and there were people hidden in it, I knew it would be worth something to one such as Rowland.” With that said, he started thrashing and Bob then melted back out of him and shook himself all over.

Paimon asked, “Is he worth the trouble?”

Bob replied, “That is one ugly disgusting being and all worlds would be better off without it.”

Harry said, “That is just fine with me.” And reached out and grabbed it by the top of its head. He muttered something low and his hand emitted a bright white flame that quickly consumed the Berbalang completely, leaving nothing but a small pile of ash.

Paimon looks at the ash pile and said, “Well, that is hat. Now what?”

Harry was on edge thinking about Bonea in that maniac’s grasp. He said, “I need to talk to someone that has knowledge of the planes of existence. I need to find where Rowland would take her.” After a pause, Harry stopped where he stood. He turned to Bob and Paimon and said, “I need to speak to Death.”

Bob asked, “Are you talking someone who is dead or someone that talks to the dead, because you could get Mort.”

Harry cut him off saying, “No, not anything like that. I need to talk to Death, himself, the actual Cosmic Entity, not one of his errand boys, the grim reapers. I mean the boss man himself.”

Bob asked, “If I may ask, how are you going to get in contact with Death? You can’t just call him on the phone.”

Harry gave Bob that look and said, “I know that, but I happen to know a certain Archangel that can make contact, if I can get him to speak to me first.”

Paimon asked, “You know an Archangel, by name? an Archangel, really and you can call upon him for help? I have heard stories about you, but I never would have guessed that you could ever do that kind of thing. How would one go about meeting an Archangel?”

Harry looked at her and said, “Well, first you have to know and be friends with a Knight of the Cross. He then has to call upon the Archangel and introduce you. From there it is between you and the angel if you want to continue as friends or part ways. I am glad that Uriel decided to waste time on me.”

Paimon smiled and said, “Tell him I said Hi the next time you see him. We have known each other for a very long time and didn’t exactly part in a friendly manner the last time we were together. I will check with you later. Nice to meet you Bob, and Harry please be careful.” With that she turned and popped out of sight and away.

Bob smiled and asked, “Nice lady, do you know if by chance she is single?”

Harry looked at him like he had just opened a can of old sardines and said, “Bob, she is a demon for goodness sake. A demon.”

Bob smiled and said, “Demons need loving too, Harry.”

Harry just shook his head and walked away. He waved his hand and the door reappeared. He stepped out into the plane and thought that since he was this close, maybe he should give a call for Uriel and see if he got lucky. He spent about 20 minutes calling for Uriel and just about the time he was ready to give up, he heard a load snap in the air and a small piece of paper came floating down from the sky. He quickly grabbed the paper and saw that it had writing on it. He read, “H-, aware of your problem, kind of busy right now but will get a hold of you when I can. Sorry for the note, but real busy. U-.”

He looked up at the sky and then back at the note and then let out a laugh because live sometimes is just too funny to explain. He folded the note and went back in to talk some more with Bob. He thought, Demons need love too, has he lost his mind?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry had returned from the astral plane and returned to his body still sitting in his old easy chair in his lab. He was tired and all the activity within the astral plane had worn on him. He returned to sleep and slept until someone was shaking his arm and calling is name.

“Harry, wake up Harry,” they said.

He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the face of the person that was trying to wake him up. He finally started to move around and almost dropped the wooden skull he had been holding on his lap. He finally stood and up the skull on the table and turned to his visitor. He looked at him and suddenly his face came clear, it was Uriel. Harry almost shouted, “Uriel, oh am I glad to see you.”

Uriel stood up and smiled saying, “I wasn’t sure if you were sleeping or having an out of body moment, but you were dead to the world there for about 3 minutes. I came as soon as I was able, sorry for the delay.”

Harry said, “No worries. I know you guys have a lot of important stuff to do, I’m just glad you came as soon as you did.”

Uriel smiled a funny little grin and said, “Yeah, I was dealing with an angel issue. We just got in a whole new group of angels, most haven’t been around longer than 80 years or so, but I managed to get two blonde angels in training and well, all I can say is that we were doing things you wouldn’t …”

Harry had the total look of shock on his face, almost like walking in on your naked grandparents fooling around in the bed. He was saying, “What. What did you say? You were chasing after some young angels. You were up there or wherever you were playing doctor with a couple of young angels and I am going crazy because my daughter has been kidnapped … what are you laughing about?”

Uriel was laughing, hard. He was holding his stomach and tears were rolling down his face. Finally, he dropped to the floor and was kicking his feet in the air and laughing so hard he was afraid that he might get sick. Harry was standing there watching him and starting to get very upset. Finally, he had had enough and all but shouted. “What the hell is going on with you?”

Uriel slowly got himself under control and only a few little giggles escaped as he said, “I am very sorry Harry, but I did not tell you the truth. I was not with any young angels and I have never done anything like I suggested. I was taking care of a very important issue for the boss man.”

Harry was shocked and he just stood there looking at him with his mouth open and his bulging out. He couldn’t speak and this started Uriel to laughing again. Harry closed his mouth, turned and walked into the bathroom where he slammed the door shut. He could still hear him laugh through the closed door.

After several minutes, Harry came out of the bathroom and walked past Uriel into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. He opened it and took a long pull on it and then said, “That wasn’t funny. Not in the least. You guys must get pretty bored up there to think that was funny.” The entire time he is trying to chew Uriel out he was smiling.

Uriel was smiling and said, “Thank you Harry. In my line of work, I don’t get much of a chance to laugh or joke around. I’ll have you know that I have been working on that little gag there for almost 6 months, trying to get it to where it would be funny. Seems that it was more fun for me than for you, sorry.”

Harry gave him a goofy look and said, “Six months, really. Either you guys are really bored or you never took the time, in all of this time since the world began, to watch comedians or read funny jokes books. You guys really need to get out more, you know, take in a club or something. Hell, don’t you guys have Rodney Dangerfield and Jack Benny up there? Take a few weeks and sit with them, then you’ll know funny.”

Now, it was Uriel’s turn to give him the goofy look and say, “Come on Harry, you know it doesn’t work that way.” They both laugh a little at that and then got down to business. Uriel asked, “Why has this Rowland kidnapped your daughter Bonea, wasn’t she that parasite or something you had a problem so time back?”

Harry said, “Yes, that was her. She was being born but not in the normal way. First, I am not a woman and second, babies don’t start in the brain pan. Not unless your boss has made some serious changes, here of late.”

Uriel replied, “No, no changes like that that I am aware of. So, why did he take her?”

He said, “I think he is trying to draw me into a trap before he kills her or me, whichever he does first.”

Uriel nodded and said, “Ok, but what have you done to get him so upset that he would try…Never mind, I just remembered who I was talking to.” He then said, “So, you upset this wizard and he is baiting a trap with your daughter. Guy sounds like a jerk.”

Harry was giving him the goofy eyes look again and said, “Yeah, that’s about it.”

Uriel asked, “What is it that you want my help with. You do remember that I can’t run after him and beat him up. It’s not something I can do.”

Harry smiled and said, “I remember, and I wouldn’t try to put you in that kind of position either. What I need is for you to set up a meet for me with Death.”

Uriel’s head snapped sideways as he turned to look at Harry. He then asked, “Death? Are you crazy? That guy can be serious bad news, no matter what the reason you have to talk to him. No way Harry, that is something that I won’t do to you or anyone.”

They sat quiet for a couple minutes and then Uriel asked, “Why would you need to talk to Death? Isn’t there someone else that you could go to?”

Harry replied with, “How familiar are you with all the planes of existence?”

Uriel said, “I know quite a bit about many of them and I know very little about most of them, why?”

Harry told him about the Berbalang that they had questioned and that a Phane was used to kidnap her. He said, “The Berbalang said that Rowland had mentioned a distant plane that he knew would be perfect for Bonea and I. I am guessing he is talking about one of the higher more abandoned planes but like you, I only knew about some of them.”

Uriel said, “I see why you want to talk to Death. He is basically the only Cosmic entity, besides my boss, that knows anything about all of the planes, but getting in to talk to him is near impossible and then there is the getting out after you do get in. the entire time, he may not bother to answer any of your questions.”

Harry looked him straight in the eye and said, “I know all of that and much more, but I still have to talk to Death. He is the only one that can help me.”

Uriel could see that his friend was determined to do this and he was not going to be able to talk him out of it so he said, “Fine, I will contact him and see if I can get you an appointment but I think this is going to get you killed.”

Harry smiled and put his hand on Uriel’s shoulder and said, “Thank you my friend, I knew I could count on you. If it is asked for, let it be known that I am after Jonathan Forest and Daniera.”

Uriel nodded his head and asked, “Ok, is there anything else I should be aware of?”

Harry almost said no but remembered, “Yes, actually there is. I was told to tell you Hi by Paimon.”

Again, it was Uriel’s turn to be shocked. He stared at Harry with his mouth open and didn’t speak. Harry smiled big and said, “You know, you’re right, that is funny.”

Before they started their conversation involving Paimon, Uriel stepped outside and made a call to the powers to be. As Harry had guessed, they asked the reason for this request and Uriel told them the names Harry had given him. He came back and they started talking, they had spent a couple hours talking, laughing and telling stories. Uriel was getting ready to leave when he said he had to step out for a call.

He returned about 2 minutes later and said, “I don’t know who those people are that you gave me the names of, but you have an appointment with Death in 20 minutes.”

Harry smiled and said, “You know, when you deliver a message like that you should not have such a grim look on your face. It can scare a person.”

Uriel replied, “Very funny harry, ha ha. This is not something to joke about so please take this very serious and whatever you do, don’t joke around with Death, he does not have a sense of humor, none.”

Harry smiled and said, “No problem buddy, you know me Mr. Serious.”

Uriel rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah, that’s the problem, I do know you and you could get killed. When Death kills you, you stay dead, period.”

\----------------------------- ------------------------------

17 minutes later, Harry was standing on the sidewalk at the western opening of the park where Rowland had tried to ambush him. He stood there wondering what was going to happen. Was he going to be sucked up into some kind of vortex and slide through a long tube-like object until he was dropped in a room or was, he’s just going to disappear with a slight pop and then re-appear in some room? Maybe he would get sucked up by something like a cyclone.

As he checked his watch and saw that he had been standing there for 20 minutes, exactly he heard and noise like someone clearing their throat, He turned around and saw an older man who looked to be in his mid-50’s and about 6 foot tall. His hair was neatly combed, and you could just see the beginnings of gray at his temples. He wasn’t fat or skinny, he looked about average, except for his hands which were fairly large for a man his size.

Harry looked at him but didn’t recognize his as someone he had seen before. He said, “Good evening sir. How are you the fine night?”

The man smiled and said with a fairly deep voice, “I am fine, young man. Thank you for asking and how are you doing? What brings you out at this late hour?”

Harry didn’t remember hearing this man approach nor did he sense his presence now. This man was not what he appeared to be. He smiled and as if to comment on Harry’s thought, he said, “You are correct, but they do say that Death has a tendency to sneak up on you.” He chuckled and little and smiled more to himself than Harry.

Harry suddenly knew that he was standing face to face with Death. He looked the man over and said, “I thought you would be bigger.” He then stuck his hand out, offering to shake with the man.

This seemed to please the man a lot. He took Harry’s hand and gave it a very firm grip and shake but not crushing or long-lasting, just a good solid handshake. He then said, “Many would not offer their hand, especially after discovering what I am, thank you. And you are right, not many people seemed to know how to shake a hand well anymore. Tell me, what is the deal with this fist bumping thing, I just don’t get it.”

Harry couldn’t stop it from happening, he suddenly started laughing. He laughed for a good 2 minutes and then straightened up saying, “I am sorry for that, but you strike me as a very delightful man and someone I could enjoy sitting and talking with.”

The man smiled and said, “Thank you very much. It has been a very long time since I have been involved in any form of hilarity, it is nice to see and hear. Why don’t we sit on that bench over there while we talk?” They walked over to the bench that was just off center of the park and on the edge of the soft light ring.

They sat and the man spoke about a few different things that were of great attention grabbing as far as Harry was concerned. Then he said,” Where are my manners, please forgive me. My name is Marvin and you must be Harry Dresden.”

Harry smiled and said, “That is not the name that I would have guessed, ever.”

Marvin smiled and said, “A very long time ago, maybe 20 or 30,000 years ago I had stepped down to help take in a few souls, the times were busy due to the ice age, and meteors and volcanoes and we were getting backed up. Anyway, I went to get an old woman, she was well into her 80’s and back then that was really old. She was blind and had been alone for many years.” He paused and asked, “I hope that I am not boring you?”

Harry quickly said, “No sir, I truly find these tales fascinating. Please continue.”

He smiled and said, “Thank you, where was … oh yes, she had been alone ever since her husband and son had been killed while hunting some large wild animal. When I arrived, she had been sleeping and I guess she heard a noise and called out to find out who was there with her. I told her that she was alright and that she wasn’t alone anymore. Well, apparently, I sounded just like her long dead husband and she said, “Oh Marvin, it has been so long.” I didn’t have the heart to tell her I wasn’t her husband, so I played along and helped her find her way. She passed into death very calmly. And ever since that night, I have been called Marvin.”

Harry was stunned and surprised but felt very comfortable with this man. He said, “Not to put a rush on you or anything but I am sure you are a very busy man. Thank you for agreeing to see me. I need some help and I find that it appears only you can offer the help I need.”

Marvin watched him as he spoke and said, “Ok, what is this that you need?”

Harry said, “My daughter, an air spirit of intelligence has been kidnapped and taken to “a distant plane that he knew would be perfect for her and you”. The man that has taken her is trying to lure me into a trap and I believe he is going to try to kill both my daughter and me. I do not know enough about the astral planes to know where to look and what is going on within whatever plane he has chosen. I was hoping you may be able to give me a clue as to where I could start my search for them?”

Marvin had listened very closely and then when harry was done speaking he asked, “When the appointment was made, 2 names were given as the reason. Do you know these names?”

Harry replied, “Yes sir, I do. The first is a man who is now called Rowland, but his real name is Jonathan Forest. The other name is for a woman, Daniera. I don’t have a last name, sorry.”

Marvin again seemed to listen to every word he said, then he said, “The man does call himself Rowland, now and yes he was originally named Jonathan Forest and his lady friend is no lady, she is a succubus with the name Daniera. They have both eluded me for years now. He died 4 or 5 times while he was in Vietnam during the war, but someone kept bringing him back from the dead. The succubus was locked away in Hell but she somehow escaped. I want them both.”

Harry said, “It seems that I have not brought you any new information on these two and for that I am sorry for wasting your time, sir.”

Marvin turned and looked at Harry and said, “Young man, you have brought me a wealth of new information. I can feel his presence here in this park. I can feel the strength of his magic, the strength of his hatred. He really doesn’t like you; you know. But most of all, you have told me where he is which is something I haven’t know for many years.”

Harry was surprised as Marvin talked and said, “I am very young apparently because I didn’t see any of that before you mentioned it. Thank you for being so kind.”

Marvin smiled and gave a small laugh and asked, “Is that your way of saying I’m old?”

Harry just about fell off the bench at hearing that and stammered through something close to an apology when he noticed that Marvin was actually laughing at him. He stopped talking and gave him the goofy eye look. He asked, “Do you feel better now that you have made me act like a fool?”

Marvin slowed his laughing to a giggle and then stopped but said, “I don’t consider my friends fools when jesting with them, young man. I have a person that I feel would be best suited to assist you in dealing with this Rowland. She is probably the most powerful and dangerous Black Magic Voodoo priestess that ever lived. I see that you have visited with Madam Laveaux. I can see some of her handy work. Yes, I think she has fixed you up good and she did tell you about the pain that will come with the protection spell, right?”

Harry smiled and said, “Yes sir, she went into great detail about that. I believe I am ready.”

Marvin smiled and said, “Good, I think you are too. Have you ever heard of a Cedella Midnite; she was a great Voodoo priestess back many years ago?”

Harry thought and said, “No, I have never heard of her, but I have heard of a Papa Midnite. Was he related to her?”

Marvin relaxed and said, “Cedella was a very powerful practitioner of voodoo, in her own right. She was murdered by her brother Papa Midnite. For 10 days, after she died, he performed powerful spells on her that kept her from passing on, normally. He also managed to stain her soul so she would enter Hell. He had set up a connection with her, which he would channel through her skull.”

He paused like he had something bad tasting in his mouth and then he continued, “After spirit was allowed to move on to Hell, Papa Midnite contacted her, and inquired as to whether his spells were resurrecting the dead. He also inquired as to the nature of the Rising Darkness, gaining confirmation that it was what was fighting against his voodoo. In addition, once she was known to be in Hell by others, he forced her to barter and sleep with many demons, to steal their secrets and powers for him.”

Harry was almost sick to hear what her own brother had done to her. He said, “I hope he died a miserable and painful death for all of that.”

Marvin said, “Pulled her spirit and talked to her about what had happened to her. I then released her into the real world, and she went to her brother. She haunted him, beat and struck him with everything she could move or drop. She would let him fall asleep and then enter his mind and trash it. After a while, she drove him made and he ended up climbing to the top of the Empire State Building where he jumped off the top and smashed his body on the roadway below.”

Harry smiled and said, “Good for her. I can’t think of anything better for him.”

Marvin said, “Oh that wasn’t all. After he died in this world, he arrived in Hell and has been tortured in ways that would scare most people to death just hearing about them. He is still experiencing that torture.”

Harry gave a slight smile and said, “I hope for his sake, some day he will have paid for his crimes but until then he needs to remember why he is being punished like that. Seems to me he has earned it.”

Marvin looked at Harry and said, “I can see that you can be a very hard man when you have to be, but you also have a great capacity for forgiveness. That is a good quality to have but don’t let it get in the way of doing what needs to be done. I know for a fact that sometimes to do the right thing can seem like the wrong thing and sometime the wrong thing can be the only right thing to do.”

Harry looked at him and knew what he was telling him. He nodded his head but didn’t say anything.

Marvin said, “How do you feel about going after this guy now and getting your daughter back?”

Harry was a little surprised but said, “Yes sir, I am ready to go. Now if not sooner.”

Marvin smiled and clapped Harry across the shoulders saying, “That’s a good lad. Let me make one call first. He turned around for only a minute and when he turned back around a star-like burst next to him and there stood a very pretty dark-skinned woman. Her face was painted in several different colors and shades to highlight, outline or hide the different parts of her face. She had a very bright and colorful African woman’s headwrap that matched her skirt and top which were both a rap type dress.”

She stood very still and didn’t make a sound. At first Harry didn’t know if she was alive or some kind of doll. Then he saw her large eyes looking around the room and then stopping to stare at him. Marvin touched her arm and said, “Harry, this is Madam Cedella Midnite, Voodoo Priestess. She will be your guide through the planes of existence, and she will also take charge of Rowland after your battle with him.”

He then turned to face Cedella and spoke to her in a language Harry did recognize. He made several gestures towards Harry and afterwards she seemed to not take her eyes off of him. Marvin smiled and said, “She is very honored to be helping such a powerful wizard. She has met a few but no one as powerful as you. She says that she will not dishonor you during this task.”

Marvin then stood up and said, “Well, it looks like it is time for you 2 to get started and for me to head to my next meeting. Harry, it has truly been enjoyable visiting with you. If in the future you find that you might need my help, please truly think it through and then if you decide, call me at this number. It’s to my private line.” He walked over and handed Harry the card and shook his hand and said, “Off we go.”

With that, the entire area flashed bright and then he found himself and Cedella standing in the middle of nothing. He figured it was one of the planes, but he had no idea which one or what it was. As if on cue, Cedella said, “This is the 30th plane. It is known as the Realm of Nothingness. The realm of the formless, there is no body or structure for anything here, of any kind. There is just a type of consciousness, conventional existence without a body. The life spans are very long in the formless realm and not necessarily the best places to be. At this level, one cannot hear the earth or any other planet.”

Harry heard everything she said but didn’t really understand it. How can something be nothing, that didn’t make sense? He looked around and didn’t see or hear anything. There was no way that he could tell if he was looking across the landscape of this level or if he was only seeing a few feet in front of his face. He had nothing to gage it against. He then had the thought that they might be lost but Cedella said, “We are not lost, it is just that as yet there is nothing here to see.”

Harry was a bit taken back knowing that she was able to read his mind but with great power comes great abilities. He then asked, “If there is nothing here, why are we here? If Rowland was here wouldn’t we know or see him here?”

She was standing with her eyes closed and her arms out to her sides with her hands spread open. She was slowly turning left, then back to the right. She then turned to him and said, “He is here but he is using his magic to veil his location. I can feel him, but he is not alone. I can feel a very powerful magic, it is old and I do mean old, more like ancient but new at the same time. I have never felt the strength or this type of magic.”

Harry smiled and said, “I think that magic you are feeling is my daughter. She is an air spirit born of a mother who is a fallen angel, the ancient magic would be hers.”

Cedella gave him a funny look and said, “I don’t understand, if she has this level of magic why can’t she destroy Rowland and return to you?”

He smiled and said, “She is an air spirit, she is not corporeal, she is more smoke and magical veil. She is also only 5 years old; she doesn’t have the knowledge or experience to escape or fight him.”

She seemed to think that over and then she said, “You need to work on that so she is safer and can defend herself.”

He nods his head agreeing with her. He started to ask what do we do next when she raised her arms and started chanting. She kept chanting even after the air started shimmering around them. As the shimmer started to feel as if it was becoming something solid, she raised the volume of her chanting which seemed to make the air feel heavy. She then thrust her raised arms in a direction away from where they stood that sent the wall of shimmer sliding across the ground and after several minutes there came a scream and a length of cursing.

Well off in the direction the wall had floated, there was suddenly an appearance of people and low sitting objects. Rowland had brought his own comforts; chairs, table and benches. He was bowled over by the wave and the furniture was stripped away as it passed. He turned, ready for an attack trying to see who had attacked him. He had not sensed their arrival so he was very worried about who it could be.

Harry strode toward Rowland knowing he was heading straight into danger but he was tired of this man causing him and his friend’s problems that they really didn’t need. He was tired of having his family threatened and now this man held his daughter against her will. He was done with it and he was going to end it now. He started running until he was stopped dead in his tracks by an invisible wall.

As Harry lay flat on his back, he felt something touch him and he realized it was Cedella checking to see if he was still alive and breathing. She said, “I warned you about his magic. you need to use your head more than your brawn or you will not last long.”

Harry laid there and blinked his eyes rapidly to help clear his mind and said, “Yeah, you seem to be right?” as she helped him up, he asked, “What do you suggest?”

She said, “We need to get to a place where we can make a stand and set our defenses. This warlock is powerful, very strong in the black arts of magic and I feel deadly Voodoo in the air. That is not the only magic in the air, I feel the magic of a succubus. She is filling the air with her charms, beware.”

Almost as if it was a signal to set upon him, he felt his stomach roll and tighten. His head felt waves of scents and sensations that made his chest tighten and his groin quiver. He had never felt anything like this before. His mind was waving through images he knew and others he had no idea about. They were erotic and extreme in their nature. He had never seen or felt anything like them but they were overpowering his own thoughts.

Cedella placed both her hands over his temples and chanted. He could feel a flowing of fog moving through his mind like a cool breeze. He was able to hold his thoughts together and pull up his own mental defenses that were able to push the waves out of his mind. He hadn’t realized that he had fallen on the ground so when he stood up, he was a little light headed.

He stood still for a minute and then shook his head like a dog. And then he said, “Wow, I could use a nap and a cigarette after that. I hope whatever you did will hang in there to keep it from happening again.”

She said, “I only gave your natural magic a little boost which will be more than enough to keep the succubus out of your mind.”

He thought for a few seconds before asking, “I have never dealt with this type of magic and I don’t know what else am I going to run into? What would you suggest my next step be with these types of magic users?

“The first thing you are going to run into will be Pepasangan and believe me, that can truly kill you in the most painful way. I can feel the spells that Madam Laveaux cast to protect you but you must know that you are still going to feel the pain. Are you ready for this,” she asked?

He smiled and said, “I have been told about the pain in great detail. I don’t know if I can take the pain or if it will do me in but if it means that I can get my daughter back safe then I will put up with it and more if needed.”

Cedella looked him in the eyes and held his gaze initiating a soul gaze. After a few seconds, she said, “You are either very brave or very stupid; I think I will go with brave. As you should know by now, Fel magic is demonic, entropic, chaotic and extremely volatile. It extracts a high cost to use which is provided by the wielder. The victim pays also but you should be able to fight that.”

He asked, “Then you think I need to stay away from him until I am ready to finish him off, right?”

Cedella smiled and said, “No, I am saying just the opposite. You are going to have to approach and stay in full combat contact with him right from the start. The toll he will pay with his body and soul will destroy him. It will intensify his anger and his focus on destroying you and will bring about his own end.”

He replied, “Ok, I can do that. What effect will Fel magic have on me? I have never experienced that type of magic before.”

She said, “It will cause extreme anger and anxiety. It will build up your fears of failure and savagely attack your mental position on reality. You will need to protect your mind from invasion because that is exactly what it will be. You must concentrate on your targets and not waiver. It will be painful.”

He smiled and said, “You should have led with that. Pain is something I am used to and can normally deal with. During all of this, what are you going to be doing?”

Cedella said rather bored, “I was thinking that since you 2 boys would be otherwise engaged, I might hook up with the succubus and enjoy a little “afternoon delight”, if you know what I mean?” she turned her head toward him and had added a greedy little smile.

He stood there with his mouth hanging open staring at her not able to speak, and knowing that even if he could speak, what was he going to say? Finally, he said, “what the hell did you just say?”

As he watched she started howling with laughter which sounded healthy and huge. She dropped to her knees still laughing and had wrapped her arms around her stomach as if she was trying to hold her stomach in place. She was still laughing hardy and had now fallen over on her side and was groining as she laughed. This went on for several minutes until finally she seemed to get control of herself. She stood and ever so often would let a giggle escape before saying, “I have not laughed like that in my entire life. Oh, that was fun but my insides hurt.”

Harry looked at her and said, “What is with you people? First, an angel and now a Voodoo Priestess. You that live outside the mortal world really need to get a life and go attend a comedy show now and then.”

She smiled and said, “Marvin was right. He told me that I would enjoy working with you and should loosen my inhibitions a little. I am sorry for the joking at your expense, but I truly enjoyed it. I have not felt so much happiness ever, thank you.”

He looked at her and said, “Well, as long as you feel that way about it, I guess it is ok.”

Cedella let out a soft happy sounding giggle and said, “You are so funny.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rowland cursed and turned around holding his head with both hands. The pressure was building and if it didn’t subside a little soon, he was going to burst. His PTSD always brought on headaches as a reaction to the pressures brought on by conflict. Whether the conflict was imagined or actual, the mental process always triggered his PTSD to react in ways to protect or stop him, almost like it was somehow trying to protect him, an odd and weird way to look at it but each person deals with it his own way.

Daniera had learned what helped him with his headaches or anxiety or the years. She eased her hands to both sides of his head, without touching him and concentrated on the center of his pain. She had done this several times but this time she was struggling to get around his pain center. It felt like it had a life of its own. Finally, she found the pain center and reached around it to absorb it and take a large mass of it away.

Suddenly, the pain reached out and grabbed a hold of her mental connection and pulled her in. she wanted to scream and run but something had a hold of her mind. She pulled back and tried to disconnect but it had a hold on her like steel and it kept pulling until she felt her inner spirit or soul was being separated from her actual mind and body. Inside her head she could hear her blood curdling screams but on the outside not a sound.

As she dropped to her knees and then to the ground, she only thought was “I was only trying to help”. She rolled to her side and closed her eyes as her last breath just floated out of her.

Rowland slowly released his hold on his head and stood. He looked back and saw Daniera lying on the ground. He stood looking at her for a few seconds and then said, “That did ease the pain, a little, thanks.” He then turned and walked over to where he had his own captured audience.

He had a small table with a fairly good-sized glass container sitting on top. Inside the container, you could see a swirling mass of green sparkling smoke. He walked up to it and then flicked the side of the glass with his curled finger sending a solid sounding “thwack” which cause the smoke to swirl faster and slide off to the opposite side of the container. 

He squatted down, looked at the smoke and said, “I hope that you are aware that you don’t have long to wait now. I have Dresden trapped here and I will destroy him, painfully and slowly. I will then put an end to you.” He let out a very disturbing maniacal sounding laugh and flicked the glass again.

\----------------------------- ------------------------------

The swirling green smoke was a sentient being, an air spirit of intellect with extensive mental and intellectual capabilities. It is actually living library and it is immortal. It does not have any form, nor does it truly have any gender but being intelligent, each spirit has chosen a regular style or type of image. This particular spirit has chosen the image as a human girl and being that she was born or created of a human male and a female spirit, she chooses to be the daughter of the human male.

She is afraid for her father because she can sense the power and magic that her kidnapper was using. She was very familiar with Voodoo but when combined with Fel magic, it becomes a very evil all-consuming force. She is worried that it will be more than her father can handle and even more afraid that it is more this Rowland can control. She knows that Fel magic has to feed to grow and it will absorb any and all life, no matter the source.

She watched as it just consumed the succubus and he had little to no reaction to losing her at all. She could feel the pull of the magic as it was reaching out for more energy. The energy needed would have to come from some form of life and with being on a plane of existence that has nothing or the absence of life. She knew that it would end up killing and consuming everyone that was currently here.

She had tried several times with no success to break free of the glass container but like the genie of old, she was literally trapped inside her bottle. The glass was enhanced by magic to keep her in and her magic from getting out. She was able to speak to her father but he was unable to answer her which worried her more. She knew that something had to be done but she wasn’t able to think of anything that will help.

She felt a strange feeling of fear and wanted the protective feeling of her father’s arms but she wanted more. It was a very odd feeling but she wanted her mom. She knew that her mother was even less corporeal than she because she was actually just a shadow, an imprint with within her father’s mind, merely a mental copy of an actual being, the true Lasciel.

She started to think more about her mother and she wanted to know more about her. She knew that there was someone that was very much like her mother, someone real that she could touch and talk too. Thinking about it made her feel a little better but she was also afraid; afraid of what her father would say and even more afraid of what could happen if she was able to contact her and if she showed up. She wondered if it would be more trouble or some type of help.

She needed to think a little more about all of these thoughts.

\----------------------------- ------------------------------

Harry had heard Bonea but couldn’t answer her. He knew she was aware of what was going on but he didn’t know if she was able to comprehend the exact problem. He hoped that she knew but at the same time he didn’t want he innocence to be shattered by the horrors that were possible. He was feeling a pain that he had felt only a few times and he hated it.

He had felt it when he thought that his first love, Elaine, had been killed in a fire that he had been involved in starting. Later, he found out that she had faked her death so she could escape all of the horrors she had been living with. Next, he had felt it when Susan was taken by Bianca and her Red Court vampires and then again when Maggie had been taken by Don Paolo Ortega and Arianna Ortega were the Duke and Duchess of the Red Court Vampires, Ortega was also the War Leader of the Red Court. They had planned to perform and sacrificial right that would wipe out everybody in the entire Dresden family line.

Every time someone had a problem with Harry, they tried to harm or out-right kill someone he cared about and he was getting tired of it. He was going to have to put an end to Rowland, he was a very dangerous Black Magic Warlock. He was going to have to deal with the White Counsel but it was nothing new for him.

He looked over at Cedella and could see that she was deep in concentration building the different levels of magic that they would need to deal with Rowland’s magic but it would be up to Harry to finish him off. He was going to have to battle him pain for pain. He watched as she cringed her face and lifted her arms while her eyes were closed. She chanted and mumbled and he could feel the energy draw coming from her as it slowly grew around them.

He suddenly felt a strong wave of gut-retching pull of energy that left the feeling of cramps and twisting pain in his stomach and all over his body. He doubled over and then dropped to his knees, to keep from falling face first on the ground he put out both his arms and rested there trying to catch his breath and not lose his lunch, which was hard.

He looked back over at Cedella and saw her floating about 2 feet off the ground with her eyes open wide and staring straight ahead. She had stopped chanting but her mouth was hanging open and her lips were quivering. She was caught up in a swirling mass of magic waves of violent reds and blacks that were getting tighter and tighter around her body until it was a swirling mass the same shape as her body.

The wave started twisting her body, slowly at first, but it started spinning her faster and faster until she was nothing but a blur. As she was reaching the peak of speed, she first shrank inward then exploded outward leaving nothing of her existence. The wave seemed to subside back from him and he was able to stand up.

He looked across the flat nothing at where Rowland was standing and he could hear him laughing but it was an inhuman sound and he knew that Rowland had become a part of the magic that he was trying to master. Harry knew, without a doubt, that he had to put a stop to him, but he was starting to doubt if he was going to be able to get it done.

He started forward and was hit with another wave. It came on like a huge hand slapping his entire body, throwing him a good 30 feet back. He lay on the ground, feeling like someone had almost knocked him out. He was trying to get some air back in his lungs and also felt like something had drained him of all his energy. He finally stood up and spent a few minutes catching his breath. He shook his head to get some of the cobwebs out of his head.

He pulled up a veil and ran toward Rowland in an arched circle so as not to get caught in another of his waves, but halfway across the nothing, Rowland threw another wave at him that was much more than the first two and if it hadn’t been for his veil, he would have been slammed to the ground, probably unconscious. As it was he had been tossed back another 30 feet and lay spread eagle on the ground trying to catch his breath, again.

He finally stood up, with his veil still intact but weakened. He had to concentrate while still breathing hard, but he managed to re-enforce his veil more into a shield than anything else. He then started forward again but decided to head straight in rather than waste time trying to dodge another wave. Just as he got close enough to see Bonea in her glass container, he called up a fireball and threw it at Rowland.

The fireball hit him and completely engulfed him. He had not held any shield, thinking that he wouldn’t need one. He thrashed around and rolled on the ground then formed a large blue bubble that suffocated the flames. When he dropped the bubble steam and smoke rose like smoke from a fire. Rowland stood there cussing Dresden and everything he could think of, as his flesh rejuvenated all over his body. Within a matter of minutes, he was back to normal and really pissed at Harry.

Harry pulled upon his Winter Knight mantle and dropped a ton of snow and ice on top of Rowland then quickly froze it solid. He watched and hoped that this would contain him long enough for him to get Bonea and get out of here. He figured that he could always deal with Rowland later, but he first wanted to get his daughter to safety. The frozen ice mound exploded, throwing ice and slush in every direction. Rowland stood there smiling and unharmed.

He started chanting and waving his arms in the air like he was stirring something above him. The sky was darkening, and he could see strong thick wave in the air swirling around as if he were calling a tornado. Harry wasn’t about to just stand there and let him build his latest wave, so he started reached down deep inside himself and pulled up the Starfire energy he would need. It was like emptying all of his reserves, but he had to hit Rowland with something big or he wasn’t going to last very long.

Harry drew back and just as Rowland had finished his spell, they both threw their magic spells at each other. They were only about 45 yards apart, so it didn’t take long for the 2 powerful forces to collide. They struck each other at the peak of the power cycles and exploded like an enormous bomb. This produced a supersonic over-pressurized blast wave of pressure expanding outward from the explosive center. It was then followed by a blast wind of negative pressure, which started sucking items back in towards the center, much like a black hole.

Harry got back to his feet and saw Bonea’s container starting to slide toward the small anomaly and realized that she would be crushed if she was sucked in. He started running for the anomaly using his magic to push against the pull of the small anomaly. He had reached the center of the anomaly’s core and then tried to push himself past it but this close to the core center was proving to be almost more that he could handle.

Of to the side, he heard a slow clapping sound along with a fake manic sounding laugh. It was Rowland and he was slowly walking toward Harry, but he was not having any problems pushing back from the anomaly’s pulling force. He stopped about 20 feet from Harry and said, “I see that your little spirit daughter is coming to join you. The 2 of you should be happy together for the rest of time, which won’t be very long once you cross the anomaly’s threshold, but I really don’t want to ruin the surprise so I think I will stop right there and leave you to find out the rest for yourselves.”

Now Harry was mad, he was standing there watching his daughter get closer and closer to the anomaly. He was unable to move from his position and felt completely helpless. He could not do this alone; he needed some help, but he had no way of contacting anyone, he didn’t have the power for all of this. Just as he was about to give up all hope of help he heard a voice in his mind say, “Greetings, my host. You appear to be in need of some assistance?”

Harry knew that voice but had not heard it in many years, almost 6 years to exact, but there was no way that it could be her. He asked, “Lash, is that you?”

Rowland heard him say something but was sure what it was. He asked, “What are you saying, Dresden? Are you begging me now?” His manic laugh roared out of him as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

In Harry’s mind he heard, “No, my host, it is not Lash. She was nothing more than a shadow and has long since perished.”

“Then who are you and what do you want,” he asked?

He heard, “It is I, the original, Lasciel and I come to offer you my help.”

Harry’s throat caught and he started choking but finally was able to breath and speak again. He asked, “Lasciel, what are you doing here and what do you want. I have told you before that I will not take up your coin and let you control me. I would die before accepting your coin.”

She laughed a hearty, happy sounding laugh then said, “I am very well aware of your feelings about my coin and myself, but I am not here for you or that. I am here to offer you my assistance, free of the coin or my influence.” 

Harry was a little surprised to hear her state that so clearly, without any twists or entrapped phrasing. He asked, “Why would you offer me anything other than your coin? How do I know that you are even remotely trustworthy on this issue?”

She replied, “You do not exactly have many other options, at this moment in time and because it is something that will please me. Know that I am not doing this out of the goodness of my heart, not by a long shot. I will be getting more than enough payment from this act than you could possibly foresee. So, if it is a promise that you need then a promise I will make to you.”

“On this day, I Lasciel make this promise on my power that I will do nothing to harm or coerce you, Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden, in anyway shape or form. If there is any contact between you and my coin, there will be no effect upon you or your physical being in any way. I offer my help and assistance to you.” She said and then she asked, “Will that be satisfactory to you Harry?”

Harry could not believe what he was hearing but he knew that she had just made a binding promise that she could not break once he accepted it. He said, “I accept your promise and I welcome you help and assistance, thank you.” Then he asked, “How do you know my full name?”

There was a small laugh and then she said, “You are not the only one that benefitted from the connection with Lash.”

Rowland was fit to be tied because he knew that Dresden was talking to someone, but he couldn’t make out anything that was being said. He was sure that he had stopped all connections and communications between both he and Dresden, just in case he tied to use his connections to call for help. He was furious and decided that this was going to end now. 

First he called up the blue energy field and then called upon an Ifrit. As the Ifrit appeared he trapped it inside the blue energy and shaped it into a small round ball about the size of a grapefruit. He then started his chanting to use the trapped Ifrit in a Pepasangan spell that would destroy Dresden from the inside out. The end of Dresden and then he will push the contained air spirit in the anomaly and be done with the whole thing.

Lasciel said, “He is going to perform the Pepasangan spell and insert an Ifrit inside your chest, but I see that you already have a protection spell against that. By the feel of it I would say that you got that spell from Madam Laveaux and it is probably the best she has even done. You have good sense and good friends.”

They could hear Rowland getting wound up as his chant was getting louder and speeding up. It wasn’t going to be much longer.

She said, “It is going to hurt when it appears in your chest, even for the briefest of time but I need you to hold it there, resist reflecting it back to him for a few seconds then send it back. That is all I need for you to do; I will take care of the rest.”

Harry asked, “How is my holding it within my chest going to hurt him or stop him. What does it do for you?”

Lasciel let out a small giggle and said, “Whoops, I did forget to tell you one small thing. I will need to be inside your body when the Ifrit arrives.”

Harry replied, “What? Are you kidding? I knew that you were going to try and pull something. No way lady, you should have known that wasn’t going to work on me. I told you no to you coin and no to your possession of my mind and body.”

Lasciel laughed softly and said, “I am very aware of your feeling about my coin or my way of living but again, I made you a binding promise and I am going to keep it. I need to be inside you so when the Ifrit arrives, I can get inside the force field with it and ride it back to Rowland. I will do nothing to you at all, as I promised. I am not here for you; I have other interests for now. You may want to hurry on your decision because he is about ready to launch his spell.”

Harry asked, “What do I have to do?”

She said, “Just accept me into your body, that is all.”

Harry wasn’t very fond of this but said, “I invite you, Lasciel into my body.”

Suddenly, he felt a warm soft touch inside his body. Almost like a woman’s gentle touch as she slid her hands over his entire body touching and caressing every inch of him. He felt a very firm touch just below his belt and said, inside his head, “Stop that. You are not here to play around. Get ready.”

He heard a playful reply of, “Party pooper, sometimes you can be no fun, you know that?”

Just then Rowland had released his spell and Harry suddenly felt something slam into his chest knocking him back several feet, but he remained standing. It hurt, my god did it hurt. Something a little smaller than a basketball seemed to suddenly appear in his chest. He found it almost impossible to breath as the object was crushing his lungs and he was able to get air back in. 

He was chocking and gasping for breath when Lasciel said, “Just hold it another second or 2. I am almost inside the energy field holding the Ifrit. Just one more, got it. Ok Harry, release it back to him now.”

Harry was on the verge of blacking out when he released the hold on the magic spell Madam Laveaux had placed on him. It was a reflective spell that would automatically do the exact opposite the spell was meant to do or in this case the person it was intended to harm. He suddenly was able to get air into his lungs and he quickly took advantage of that.

Harry watched as Rowland went from being his strange jovial self to sudden shock. He fell back on the ground and started clawing at his throat. At almost that very minute, a very small cloud of blue smoke escaped from his partially open mouth. He then started thrashing around on the ground because the force field was no longer holding the Ifrit and it was very upset at being captured inside that small force field.

The Ifrit started tearing and twisting everything it could find on the inside, which was throwing Rowland all over the ground, even flipped him over a couple times, then suddenly it stopped. Rowland stood up and straightened himself and started walking toward Dresden. As he walked toward him, Rowland waved his arm and the anomaly shrunk in on itself and the disappeared with a small “pop” sound.

Able to move again, Harry raced over to the glass container and opened the top. A little green sparkly cloud of smoke rushed out and as it settled on the ground, it changed into a little girl of about 10 years old. She was wearing a pretty green summer dress and had he hair up in ponytails, one on each side of her head. She looked around and quickly ran over to Harry and jumped up into his waiting arms saying, “Daddy, I was so scared and worried that you would be hurt. I hope you aren’t mad at me. I only wanted to help. Say you’re not mad.”

Harry held her tight and said, “I am okay, sweetie, don’t worry. Okay, okay, I am not mad but why would I be mad at you? What happened? Did you do something bad?”

She sat back a little so she could see his face and said, “I don’t think so, I just wanted to help you, but I couldn’t because I was trapped in that bottle.”

Harry was a little confused and asked, “Okay, I understand that but what did you do that you think I might be mad about?”

Before she could answer, Rowland stepped up by his side and said, “She is worried that you will be upset with her for calling out to me for help.”

Harry looked at Rowland not quite understanding and then it came to him. It wasn’t Rowland she called out for it was Lasciel. He asked, “You called out to Lasciel to help me but why? How did you know to call her?”

Bonea looked at him and said, “I am a part of her, even though you don’t want me to be. I have her thoughts and memories which I received from my mother, Lash but originally they came from Lasciel. So, I called out for her help and she came. She helped us didn’t she daddy?”

Harry really didn’t know what to say at that moment, but he knew that Bonea needed to know that she did nothing wrong and that she truly did help save both their lives. He said, “You did nothing wrong, pumpkin. I was really needing some help and Lasciel came along and helped us. He then turned to Rowland and said, “Thank you for helping us. You saved our lives. It would seem that I am in your debt and it is a debt that I will honor. Again, thank you for helping.”

Rowland smiled and said, “I have never had a child or a real family. Lash was a small shadow of me that lived within you for a lot longer than should have been possible. Having the ability to give live to another is something that I have never heard of but something I can not deny. Anytime you find yourself in need of help, call upon me and if it is possible, I will assist you in a helpful manner. May I ask you a question?”

He said, “Sure, go ahead.”

With a slightly puzzled look, Rowland asked, “Why do you call her a pumpkin? She is not orange or round.”

Bonea smiled and said, “I know it sounds silly, but it is a term of endearment. He calls me that to tease me and to show me that he loves me.”

Harry was feeling a little ashamed of his previous actions. He said, “I would like to apologize for my words and actions earlier. Thank you.”

Rowland smiled and said, “That must have really hurt to say that Harry, so thank you too.” He then turned and started to walk away. After several steps he turn back toward Harry and said, “Unless you really enjoy being here, I suggest you come with me. I’m heading out of here.”

As they walked, Rowland said, “Harry, the next time you talk to Death, would you tell him that I have Rowland and that when I am finished with him, I will drop him off at the gates of Hell, body and soul.”

Harry thought about that and said, “Sure, the next time I talk to him I will but what is it that you will need both Rowland and the Ifrit for, if I may ask?”

Rowland smiled big and said, “I have a meeting with Nick coming up soon and I want to surprise him with something special.”

Harry smiled and said, “Well, that should be it. Good luck.”

A few steps later, they both seemed to fade away and Harry found him self sitting on the park bench just down from his house, he still had Bonea in his arms and she was fast asleep. He sat there for a few hours and then took her home before the sun came up. She was back and she was safe. He would have to work on getting het another house to live in, Bob was using the wooden skull as his new house now, but he wasn’t worried. 

Everything was alright for now and that is all anyone can really ask for.


End file.
